Show  Me the Meaning
by Sailordraco82520
Summary: Sequeal to Dynamic Duo and Moonwalk. Finn and Kurt hit a turning point in their relationship. In this they are taken to be with Carole's side of the family for Christmas, in which they need figure out if they are going to seperate or still be togethr
1. Song Request Page

**AN: I was asked if I would put up a page that had a list of the songs that I used for my Glee stories. So after a lot of thought, I decided what the hell. So this will be the same page on the other stories as well, and it will be the "intro" page so to say for the songs. So if you would like to listen to the music as you read then just take the spaces out, from the "link" below the story's playlist. Once there you can go to the "Play All" option and the list will begin. I will update the playlists if the videos are deleted. I will also update them if I am working on that story and add in the new video for the new chapter.**

**Sailordraco**

**Show Me the Meaning Playlist:**

**www . youtube . com / watch ? v = ioz UNFBR4d8 & playnext = 1 & list = PL9848BA84DA8B7D2F**

**Songs:**

**Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely**

**Not For Me**

**Walk the Dinosaur**

**Best of Both Worlds**

**The Bear Necessities**

**A Little Less Conversation**

**Echo**

**Raise Your Glass**

**We R Who We R**

**Bye Bye Bye**

**Shattered**

**Accidentally in Love**

**Everybody (Kinn is Back)**

**Who Says That You Can't Go Home**

**More Than That**

**Wannabe**

**Halfway Gone**

**One Step at a Time**

**Hero**

**Everyone**


	2. Chapter 1 The Surprise

**AN: The last part of Dynamic Duo will up soon I promise. But here is the next installment in my little Kinn (Furt) universe. So to hopefully clear a few cobwebs the following is what happens in between DD, and SMtM:**

**Burt has his heart attack just after Halloween, where he is in the hospital for about two weeks.**

**Kurt meets Blaine, though he is on a shopping trip with Mercedes, after his dad's heart attack.**

**Plus Burt and Carole get married shortly before Thanksgiving. **

**I again want to thank personally inuharrytwiclique for her help, and editing this.**

Show Me the Meaning

Chapter 1

The Surprise

-Kurt-

Kurt was sitting in between Carole and Burt on the plane. He was still upset with Finn from the day before. _I don't see why he'd do this to me. _Kurt thought. _Me of all people!_

Finn was sitting on the other side of the aisle sulking over what happened. Kurt was so upset that when Carole tried to break up the fight between them, he actually told Carole to go shove something somewhere, only to be chewed out by his dad only minutes later when he arrived home.

Kurt didn't want to go anywhere with Finn at the moment. The hurt and the betrayal was just too much. So here Kurt was sitting on plane flying to some destination in the west, where they were going to be spending Christmas with Carole's mom and dad, and some of her brothers and sisters.

This only seemed to annoy Kurt more, due to the fact these were now his aunts and uncles since his dad and Carole have been married for almost a month on the 23rd of December. Some of Carole's family had come to the wedding last month, but her mom and dad had had been gone for a cruise that they had planned for a year ago, but that was a separate story.

"Attention, passengers." The pilot said over the intercom. "We will be arriving in Denver, shortly…"

Kurt tuned out the rest of what the pilot was saying and reflected on the last 24 horrible hours.

*24 Hours Earlier*

Kurt woke up just like any other day, though he was in good spirits as he received a text from Blaine that morning that he'd like to meet up after school to do some Christmas shopping. Kurt replied and went up the stairs. Carole was pouring herself a cup of coffee, Finn was starting on a bowl of oatmeal and Burt was immersed into the morning paper.

"Good morning to all of you!" Kurt said cheerfully as he sat down at the table.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning." Carole said as she came and joined them as Kurt dished himself a bowl of oatmeal.

"I am," Kurt said before he took a bite and swallowed. "I just made plans to meet up with Blaine after school to go do some more shopping today."

Finn put his spoon back into his bowl. Carole noticed the hurt look on Finn's face. "Finn, are you alright?"

Finn put a smile on his face. "Yeah, I'm just not hungry this morning."

Carole raised an eyebrow. "You hardly ate anything."

"I'll be fine." Finn said as he stood up and cleared his place. "I need to get going, I just remembered that I have to make up a Spanish quiz for Mr. Schue."

Thankfully Finn's back was to his mom, so she couldn't read his face to know that he was lying.

"Alright, if you say so Finn, have a good day at school." Carole said as she watched him leave the kitchen. Then a moment later they heard the front door open and close.

Carole watched Kurt for a moment before she spoke. "Kurt, are you and Finn having any problems?"

Kurt looked at Carole as if he just stuck his finger into an electrical outlet. "No, we're not. Why do you ask?"

Carole shook her head. "I was just curious."

Kurt shook his head. "Nope, we're doing just fine."

"Well, alright then. I better get going into work this morning. I will see you all for dinner." Carole said as she got up and left.

Kurt finished his oatmeal and said goodbye to his dad as he headed out of the house for school.

-Finn-

Finn was walking with Josh down the hallway. "I just don't understand him."

Josh rolled his eyes. "What's to understand about Kurt, Finn?"

Finn sighed. "It's like he's shutting me out. All he ever does anymore is blow me off to hang out with Blaine. If I ask him if he wants to do something he's like: 'Sorry, Finn, I'm meeting Blaine soon' or "Oh I'm sorry, I had already made plans with Blaine' or 'Finn, I'm on the phone with Blaine, can we talk later?' I just don't get it with him."

Josh and Finn paused at Josh's locker. Josh looked at Finn. "So Kurt's spending time with Blaine what's wrong with that?"

Finn gave Josh a look that read "are you seriously asking that?"

Since Finn didn't answer him, Josh took a different approach. "What are you worried about, Finn? I don't think that Kurt is intentionally ignoring you."

"Last night, Kurt and I made plans to go see a movie tonight after school since we didn't have any practice." Finn said as leaned against the lockers as Josh went through his to get the books he needed. "Then this morning he comes up and announces that he and Blaine are going shopping tonight."

"Maybe he forgot." Josh suggested.

"That's not Kurt." Finn said. "The last time he and I did anything together and alone was before Halloween. Granted he clung to me when his dad had that heart attack at the beginning of November, but after Burt got better, and he was with Mercedes that day at the mall and met Blaine, it's like all he ever does is go to Blaine."

Josh closed his locker. "Look, Finn, in my opinion, I think that you're over reacting a bit on this. Maybe to the point of being paranoid, but Kurt's dating you, so don't read into his friendship with Blaine."

Finn scowled. "How am I supposed to read things, when he invites Blaine to go with us to dinner on nights that it's supposed to be our parents and us? Or when we go to the movies and he invites him along?"

Josh sighed in an annoyed way. "I don't know Finn. All I am saying is that if you feel this insecure about your relationship with Kurt, then you should be discussing this stuff with him instead of me."

Finn looked at Josh as if he just decked him. "Fine Josh, sorry I bothered you with all this."

Finn left Josh standing there. Josh turned to yell at Finn. "Finn, look I'm sorry!"

Finn stormed down the hall and went to his first period English class. Finn was so mad that he actually paid attention in class to keep from acting on his anger.

When the bell rang he moved out of the class ignoring Puck and Artie's calls after him. Finn wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, so he went straight to history and sat with the football kids. Kurt came in and noticed that Finn wasn't going to be sitting with him and Mercedes so he just shrugged his shoulders and sat down. All through history Finn kept his attention on the teacher, and ignored everyone else in the room and again when the bell rang he was the first one out the door and disappeared down the hall.

Finn managed to avoid everyone until lunchtime where he was confronted by Rachel, Puck, Sam, and Quinn and to Finn's displeasure Josh and Kurt. He managed to get away by saying that he needed to go talk to Mr. Ritz about some make up work for earth science class.

It was finally the last class of the day, math. Finn was sitting there feeling proud that he managed to avoid everyone, until Josh sat down next to him in the back of the class. After the teacher assigned their math problems, Finn set work. After a few minutes of quiet a paper fell onto Finn's desk he opened it and noticed Josh's handwriting on it.

**Look I kno that ur pissed at me about this morning but I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get short with u.**

Finn ignored the note and continued to work on his math problems. But that turned out to be a futile attempt when another note landed on his desk.

**Finn, plz talk 2 me. I'm sorry about b4.**

_**Josh, I get it ur tired of me coming 2 u w/relationship problems.**_

**No, I don't, I appreciate that u do.**

_**Y?**_

**Because I'm glad 2 kno that u trust me w/ur problems.**

_**Do u rly think that I should b worried about Blaine?**_

**I wnt 2 say no. The reason is as you say that he and Kurt r just friends. So I would suggest that u sit down and talk 2 Kurt about how u feel about everything.**

_**IDK, like I said every time I go to talk to him, he has to go do something with Blaine.**_

**Tell Kurt that it's rly important that u talk 2 him.**

_**Josh, I'm afraid 2 lose him 2 Blaine. And if Kurt breaks up with me, I couldn't really go back ands start dating girls. The only girl that would take me would b Rachel.**_

**Well, yeah I understand not wnting 2 date Rachel. Again just talk 2 Kurt about this. And if you 2 did break up, I'd date u. **

_**Rly?**_

**Yeah, wow this has got 2 b awkward now.**

_**U think?**_

**Look, ur attractive I'm not going 2 deny that. I thought that you looked amazing in that **_**Batman**_** costume from Halloween. **

_**Umm…**_

**Ok look, ur in a relationship, so I'm not going 2 try anything. But I seriously think that you should talk 2 Kurt about how u feel about Blaine.**

_**Thanks Josh, I owe you a lot for all the advice.**_

The final bell rang and Finn gathered up his stuff and hurried out the door to find Kurt. Finn found Kurt at his locker and saw that he had his phone pressed to his ear. Finn closed the distance and then heard Kurt's side of the conversation. "Yeah, that would fine Blaine. Dinner would be nice. Sure I can get a table for two…"

Finn was too shocked to hear what he had. _Kurt's going on a date with Blaine! I already lost him, god I am such a loser._

Finn turned around headed back the way he came. A tear sliding down his cheek, Finn noticed that Josh was coming his way. Before Finn even knew what he was doing he grabbed Josh by the arms and pushed him into the lockers and started to kiss him.

-Kurt-

"So where did you want to meet at the mall?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled into the phone. "How about we meet at the food court?"

"That sounds fine." Blaine said.

"I will see you later then." Kurt said. "Bye, Blaine."

"Bye, Kurt."

Kurt hung up the phone and he glanced down the hall and to his utter horror he saw Finn kissing Josh in the middle of the hallway. Time seemed to slow down, but Josh forced Finn off him and Finn looked around saw that Kurt had seen. Finn then seemed to be aware of what happened and then started to head for Kurt, but Kurt slammed his locker shut and then ran for it.

The next thing that Kurt knew was that he was running through the front door of the house. Kurt was so upset that he couldn't believe that Finn would cheat on him. He just couldn't! What made it worse for Kurt was the fact that Finn had done that with Josh. Kurt was just starting to trust Josh not to steal Finn away from him.

But that didn't help matters that Finn was right behind him where they started fighting in the living room. "Kurt, please I can explain."

"Explain what Finn?" Kurt yelled. "I just saw you kissing Josh in front of the whole school!"

"I didn't mean to do it!" Finn yelled back.

"Oh that's bullshit Finn! You seemed to be pretty into it!" Kurt yelled. "I'm surprised that you didn't do that with Rachel, it'd make more sense!"

"Oh like you don't have something going on with Blaine!" Finn countered.

"Don't bring Blaine into this; he's not even a problem in this!" Kurt yelled again.

"Blaine is too part of the problem! You spend all of your time with him!" Finn spat.

"I don't spend all my time with him!" Kurt yelled.

"You do too! And don't you deny it!" Finn yelled back.

"Boy's what's going on?" Carole yelled as she came into the living room.

"Carole, stay out of this!" Kurt yelled at her.

"Don't yell at my mom like that!" Finn yelled at Kurt.

"Boys stop yelling and tell me what's going on!" Carole repeated.

Kurt turned and attacked Carole. "Carole, I told you to butt out. If you can't then go shove a piece of coal up your ass and squeeze real hard and turn it into a diamond."

The next thing that everyone knew was that Kurt was holding himself up against the couch after Carole slapped him really hard. "Kurt, you go to your room. I will let your father deal with you. Finn you go to your room now as well. Both of you will stay in your rooms until Burt and I say so."

Kurt got up and moved to his room. He glanced back to see Finn being shooed to his room. Kurt then went to his room.

-Burt-

Burt showed up a few minutes later after Carole had broken up a fight between the boys. Carole was in tears but she told Burt what Kurt said and how she had slapped him. So as Burt descended the stairs to Kurt's room he was already mad.

"So do want to tell me what's going on?" Burt asked the moment he saw Kurt sitting on his stool at his vanity.

"Nope." Kurt replied.

"I got news for you kiddo, either you tell me what's going on or it is only going to get worse for you." Burt said.

"I have nothing to say." Kurt replied.

"Kurt so help me…" Burt started.

"Dad, it's between me and Finn so just back off." Kurt said.

"So that gives you the right to take your anger out on Carole?" Burt asked angrily.

"I told her to stay out of it." Kurt said.

"Kurt, I don't know what's going on between you and Finn. But you don't treat Carole like what you just did." Burt told him.

"She's not my mom." Kurt said snippily.

Burt's anger only increased. He stepped forward and knocked the stool out from underneath Kurt and watched as Kurt hit the floor. "Now you listen to me, Kurt, and you listen good. Carole may not be your actual mom, but she is your step-mother since we got married. Now you treat her with respect like you would treat any other adult. If I catch you or hear about you being rude to her again I will personally knock you on your ass. Do you get me?"

Kurt nodded, tears filled his eyes and he looked at his dad for the first time in fear.

"I didn't hear you Kurt?" Burt said.

"Yes sir!" Kurt squeaked out.

Burt then picked Kurt up off of the floor and replaced his stool. "Now whatever your problem with Finn is you will work it out. Carole and I are not going to mediate and solve your fights anymore. If you two are going to continue this relationship then you to figure it out. Otherwise you two won't be in one anymore until you both are out of the house."

Kurt shed a few more tears as Burt told him this. Burt turned to leave. "Oh before I forget. You need to pack for two weeks. We're going away from Christmas."

Kurt looked at his dad bewildered. "Where are we going?"

Burt was two steps up the stairs. "We're going to go spend Christmas with Carole's mom and dad out in Wyoming for two weeks. Since they couldn't be out here for the wedding, so again I suggest that you and Finn make your choice before I do. Our flight leaves from Dayton at nine o'clock. Plus you owe Carole an apology next time you see her."

With that Burt left Kurt crying in his room. Kurt didn't know what to do with Finn.

*Present*

So this is how Kurt was sitting on a plane waiting for it to land. He avoided talking to Finn that morning, but apologized to Carole for his behavior. Both Kurt and Finn were grounded from their electronics: phones, computers, MP3 players, and television. Kurt still had no idea of what to do with Finn. Kurt was still furious with him.

Carole told them that they would be sharing a room and that they needed to work out their differences, because she wasn't going to deal with them fighting. Kurt felt the plane land on the runway in Denver and watched out the window as they approached the terminal. Kurt wasn't thrilled that they had a four hour layover before their next flight. But he was going to find a way to make the best of it.


	3. Chapter 2 Show Me the Meaning

**AN: If you want to listen to the song that Finn is singing it is "Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely" by the Backstreet Boys. It was also the inspiration for this Christmas/New Year story. Again a special thanks to inuharrytwiclique for her help. I hope that you enjoy. Please review, I like to hear what you think. **

Chapter 2

Show Me the Meaning

(of Being Lonely)

-Finn-

Finn sat next to his mom in the Denver airport as they waited for their next flight. He had tried to talk to Kurt, but shortly after landing Kurt had gone into a bookstore that they passed and bought a book and started reading it. Finn tried a second time but only to be scolded by Kurt for disturbing him.

On the third try Finn was scolded by Burt to leave Kurt alone when he was reading. So Finn then took to just watching people come and go in the terminal. Finn sighed loudly. "Hey, mom can you come with me to get a soda. I'd like to talk to you about something. "

Carole nodded and she looked at Burt. "Can you keep an eye on our stuff?"

Burt nodded as he continued to read the book that he had brought with him.

Finn walked with Carole a good ten minutes before they came upon a place to get a soda. They went through and got a drink and then Finn sat down at a table. Carole gave Finn a curious look before she too sat down next to him.

Finn sighed again and then looked at Carole. "I'm so sorry. I screwed up."

Carole kept her eyes on Finn. "What did you do to screw up?"

Finn had tears roll down his cheeks. "I messed up with Kurt, mom. That's why we were fighting."

Carole gave Finn a disappointed look. "Finn, what did you do?"

So Finn explained to his mom, how he felt about Blaine and how it seemed to Finn that he was losing Kurt to him. He then explained what happened with Josh and how it didn't mean anything to him. Finn then confessed that he felt that he had probably lost Kurt forever now.

After Finn had finished Carole studied Finn as he sat there all slumped down and miserable in the chair and having not touched his drink. "Have you tried talking to Kurt about how you feel about Blaine?"

Finn shook his head. "Every time I try to bring it up Kurt's like sorry I am going or need to be doing something with Blaine and I can't get in a word otherwise. I've tried talking to him this morning three times but he just ignores me and reads that book, and Burt told me to stop bugging him."

Carole sighed. "Well I will agree that you seemed to make a mess out of everything. But what made you kiss Josh?"

Finn looked at his mom. "When I went to go talk to Kurt about my fears of Blaine, I overheard him talking on the phone with him making dinner plans for two. That's just when I just shut down and went on auto pilot until I felt Josh push me away from him."

Carole nodded. "Do you have any feelings for Josh, romantic or physical?"

Finn flushed with embarrassment. "No, the only feelings that I have for Josh are that of friendship, but I probably screwed that up too."

"Finn," Carole began as she took her son's hand. "After we get to my mom's house, I want you after lunch to sit down and talk to Kurt if he's willing. You know how he is and you might need to let him cool down for a little bit."

Finn nodded. "I'm sure he's going to be thrilled that we are sleeping together."

Carole couldn't help but smile at that. "Well just remember, you two will be sharing the downstairs family room with your cousins too. So if you two do make up try not to traumatize them."

"MOM!" Finn yelped as Carole chuckled at him.

"Come on, we got about a half hour before we board the plane." Carole said as she stood up with Finn following her finally taking a drink of his soda.

When Burt and Kurt were in sight, Finn stopped and looked at Carole. "Do you think he will forgive me?"

Carole glanced down the terminal at Kurt and then to Finn. "I think that as much as you two have been through, I think that he will. I know that he loves you so much. He told me once Finn, that you are his whole life now, and that he wouldn't have anyone else."

For the first time, since he felt he like lost Kurt, Finn felt a small ray of hope.

-Kurt-

The second flight in Kurt's opinion sucked more than the first. They had to make the second part of the trip in a smaller plane that could hold about 15 to 20 people in it. The turbulence was unbelievable and at one point Kurt actually got sick. Kurt noted with disgust that Finn seemed to be just fine, but everyone else on the plane seemed to be turning green.

So when the plane finally landed and Kurt got off of the plane he could not help but shouting "Land!"

Finn smiled, which only seemed to annoy Kurt more, but he noticed that his dad didn't look too good, so Kurt opened the door that led them into the airport terminal since they had to walk in off of the tarmac. Once inside Burt made his way to the restroom as Carole directed Finn and Kurt to take a right and go down and to wait by the café for their luggage.

So Kurt stood there waiting for their luggage, staring at what appeared to be the leg of some large skeleton. He then looked around above him and noticed all the stuffed animals and animal heads and cringed at the lack of design in the space.

Burt appeared a moment later and he seemed to be looking better than he did when he got off the plane. Kurt then looked at Carole. "So are we renting a car?"

Carole shook her head. "No, my brother Joey is going to pick us up."

Kurt nodded. "Oh."

"Aunt Carole, it's so good to see you after all this time." Kurt heard the voice that came from a boy that was just a little shorter than Finn, as he came walking in through the doors that were off to the side of Kurt.

"Sean, it's so good to see you too!" Carole went forward and wrapped the teenager into a big hug.

Carole let the teen go and turned to the others. "Sean this is my new husband Burt and this is his son Kurt, and of course you know Finn."

Sean shook both Burt and Kurt's hands and then smiled at Finn. "Sup cuz? You never write me on Facebook anymore. You got a special someone?"

Kurt noticed that Finn seemed to get uncomfortable. But Finn, responded though. "Umm…yeah."

Sean broke out into a grin. "So is she like super-hot or something? Is that what has you so not talking to me? Come on you can tell me."

Finn looked from Sean to Kurt, then to Carole and then back to Kurt and then finally back to Sean. "Well Sean, it's kind of complicated to explain."

Sean gave Finn a look that said 'are you kidding.' Sean then laughed. "Finn, you doing something complicated that is so not you."

Finn just sighed, as Carole came to the rescue. "So where is everyone?"

Sean stopped laughing as he addressed Carole. "All of us grandkids are all at grandpa and grandma's house, with them watching us. Mom and Dad went to go visit some people that mom knows in town, and then Uncle Joey and Aunt Rebecca are over at Uncle Jason and Aunt Elizabeth's house. Uncle Alan and Aunt Christina are out doing some more Christmas shopping.

"But Uncle Joey left me his minivan to come pick you guys up and take you back to grandma's house." Sean said as he finished.

Just then the doors open to where the luggage was to be slid through, with the family's luggage. Burt and Carole's suit case, Kurt's even larger suit case and Finn's duffel bag. They gathered them up and followed Sean out of the building and to the van.

About ten minutes later they pulled up in front of a fairly large house. Kurt followed his dad out of the van as they got out. Sean came around and helped Carole with her suit case and then led the way into the house. Once inside Kurt was amazed at the tastefully decorated house with Christmas decorations all over the place and there was even planted in the corner a real tree.

Over the fire place, Kurt counted 31 festive Christmas stockings that all had names embroidered on them. After making it a little further into the room a plump elderly woman in her late 60's or possibly early 70's appeared through a doorway. "Oh, Carole it is so good to have you home for Christmas!"

Carole went forward and hugged the lady. "Hey, mom it's nice to finally make it out here again."

Carole broke the hug and then turned to the boys. "Mom, I want you to meet my husband, Burt. Burt this is my mom Cindy."

Burt stepped forward and shook Cindy's hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Cindy smiled. "Oh, Burt you are such a sweet heart. Now I see why Carole fell in love with you in the first place."

Carole smiled. "Then this is Kurt, he's Burt's son."

Kurt stepped forward and shook Cindy's hand, "Hello."

Cindy smiled. "Well aren't we a snappy a dresser."

"I like fashion." Kurt replied.

Cindy nodded and then glanced at Finn, standing behind Burt and Kurt. "Is that my little Finny?"

Finn's cheeks got a little rose colored and he stepped around Burt. "Hey, grandma, it's good to see you after all these years."

Finn bent down and gave her a hug and she returned it to him.

Burt then looked around the place. "You got a nice Christmas collection going on."

Cindy smiled. "Why thank you. I've been collecting for years. Though I think that having that many Christmas stockings on the wall is getting a little ridiculous, but I'm a firm believer that everyone should have a stocking on Christmas."

Finn had wandered over and was looking at them. "Hey this is the one that I had last time I was here!"

Carole smiled. "Yes, Finn, and mine is the same one from when I was a kid."

Kurt looked at Carole with a raised eyebrow in surprise, now he knew where Carole got her attachment to things from. Kurt tuned out the conversation for a moment and then was brought back by his dad.

"So where are we sleeping again?"

"I am putting you and Carole up in Carole's old bedroom upstairs," Cindy said as she ushered everyone into the house. Kurt also noticed that Sean had disappeared. "Then Finn and Kurt will be sharing a bed down in the family room with the rest of the grandkids."

"What?" Kurt asked shocked, that he was going to have to share a bed with Finn. Kurt glanced at him and for once he could not read Finn's expression.

Cindy looked from Kurt to Finn. "If it's a problem we can do something else."

Burt shook his head. "No, Cindy, that is not necessary. Carole told Kurt this morning that he and Finn would be sharing a bed. Besides it'll do them some good."

Kurt glared at his father. _If we were alone I'd give you a piece of my mind. I am not sharing anything with Finn. I am so angry with him that hell will have to freeze over first. I will be civil with everyone, but him._

Carole looked at Finn then to Kurt and nodded. "Can I help with anything?"

Cindy shook her head. "No you kids go get settled in. I got some extra soup and sandwiches from lunch that I saved for you guys. I didn't know how hungry you'd be after your flight this morning."

Carole looked at Kurt, then to Finn. "Finn why don't you take Kurt to the family room and you guys can pick out a bed to sleep on."

Finn nodded. "Ok, come on Kurt this way."

Kurt followed Finn as much as he hated to. But he sucked it up and followed Finn, bringing his suitcase with him as they descended some stairs to a large basement room that had several air beds set up around the room.

-Finn-

Finn headed over to one of the beds and set his duffel on the floor next to it. He could tell that Kurt wasn't too happy with the sleeping arrangements. Kurt put his suit case on the other side of the bed and he seemed to be busying himself with looking around the room. But Kurt then started to make his way back to the stairs, Finn started forward and got in front of Kurt.

Finn then turned to look at Kurt. "Kurt…"

Kurt cut Finn off." No, I'm not talking to you. I'm not the one making out with other people."

Finn flushed. "Kurt, please may I please explain?"

Kurt glared at Finn now, making Finn feel about six inches tall. "Finn, I don't want to hear it at the moment. I thought that I could clearly trust you, but that is totally obvious now that I can't."

Finn sighed and he then crouched down, to appear to be less threatening to Kurt. "Kurt, please then just let me ask you one question."

Kurt folded his arms and looked to his left. Then he nodded.

"I understand that you're pissed, but please I want to work this out. You are the only person I want to be with, I just need to know that there is a possibility to work this out?" Finn asked in a worried voice.

What Finn was not expecting was Kurt to start crying. Kurt looked at him. "I don't know, Finn. I just don't know. Please just give me some time alone."

With that Kurt made his way past Finn and back up the stairs. Finn felt the tears he was holding onto start to slide down his cheeks. Finn then slowly stood up and then he followed Kurt back up the steps, but he then went out the back door. Once out in the backyard Finn took in a breath of the fresh winter mountain air.

Finn then paced for a minute before he decided to just take a walk. Finn then stepped back inside and found Cindy in the kitchen preparing some soup for them.

"Hey, grandma, I'm going to go for a little walk. I'm just not feeling good after the flight." Finn said.

Cindy looked up at him. "If you're sure Finn, would you like me to save you any for when you get back?"

Finn shook his head. "No thanks. I will just eat at dinner."

Cindy nodded. "Well if you're sure.

As Finn headed out the door he heard the opening of a song that he hadn't heard in years playing on his grandmother's radio. As Finn started walking around the house he went through the gate to the yard and then headed down the street as softly started singing the song.

So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me and maybe

Nights of light so soon become  
Wild and free I can feel the sun  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me

Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart  


Finn understood that Kurt needed his space. _Kurt's hurting just as much as I am. Well probably even more than I am. I just really hope that he and I can work through this._

Life goes on as it never ends  
Eyes of stone observe the trends  
They never say forever gaze upon me

If only guilty roads to an endless love  
There's no control, are you with me now?  
Your every wish will be done, they tell me  


Finn turned a corner, and headed down another street. _ I really need Kurt to forgive me. I don't want to live without him. I have no clue how I can make this up to him, I have betrayed his trust. I did to him what Quinn did to me. I am such an ass. _

Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart

There's nowhere to run, I have no place to go  
Surrender my heart, body and soul  
How can it be you're asking me to feel  
Things you never show  


As Finn turned another corner he really felt the tears flowing down his face. He didn't even try to wipe them away. He felt like his whole world was just one short stop from crumbling around him, and he didn't even think that he'd make it through the fallout this time. The reason he believed that was because he had caused it and he had no one to blame for it. Even if he tried to blame this whole thing on Blaine, it still would not make a difference in the outcome.

You are missing in my heart  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are

Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart

Finn turned another corner and headed out onto a really long road. Finn didn't care really, he just wish that all this crap that he had created would just go away. Finn had finished singing, and at this point he picked up on the fact that there was a second set of footsteps with his. He turned around and saw that his cousin Sean was not far behind him. But Sean was not alone, there was some girl with him.

Sean smiled apprehensively. "Sorry, Finny we didn't mean to follow you. We heard you singing and you sounded pretty upset. We just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Finn continued to look at the girl for a moment before his memory clicked. "Oh hey, Jessica, gosh you've grown."

The girl smiled. "You have too Finn."

Finn walked back to them. Then Finn looked at Sean. "Where did you disappear to after we got in at grandma's house?"

"Oh I went out to the garage to let grandpa and Jess here know that you guys were in." Sean said. "I didn't realize that while I was at the airport to get you guys that Drew took everyone else to the park."

Finn nodded then he looked back at Jessica. "Gosh, wow, I must say the last time I saw you Jess you were just a tiny little girl."

Jessica smiled. "Yeah well the last time you saw me I was four, and you were six and Sean was seven. But Sean is still the best brother I can ask for."

Finn smiled. "I guess a lot happens in eleven years."

"I didn't know that you liked to sing, Finn." Sean stated.

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I used to just sing in the shower, but I was asked to join our schools' glee club last year, and I have been singing in there ever since. "

Jessica nodded. "So what was with the sad song?"

Finn smiled and hesitated. "It's complicated."

"It really can't be all that complicated can it?" Sean asked.

Finn shook his head. "It is Sean."

Jessica motioned for them to start walking and they did. "So what makes this all complicated and having you singing a sad song about losing a loved one?"

Finn sighed. _Can I trust them? Hell they're family, if you can't trust family then you're screwed._

Jess and Sean looked at Finn expectantly. "Well?"

"The reason I was singing that Backstreet Boys song, was because I heard it as I left grandma's house. Its how I'm feeling right now with everything that is going on." Finn started.

"So that super-hot chick that you're dating is giving you problems?" Sean asked as Jessica nudged him in the ribs.

"I am having relationship troubles, but not with a girl. It's with my boyfriend." Finn said quietly. "I'm bisexual."

Finn glanced at his two cousins and they both had surprised looks on their faces. "I did something yesterday that has really screwed up our relationship because of my own damn insecurities."

"I'm sorry Finn." Jessica said.

"Do I need to talk to him?" Sean asked. "I will get him to see reason."

Finn shook his head. "No Sean, besides that will only add fuel to the fire with him here."

Sean gave Finn a confused look. "Wait, he's here? As in here in Riverton, Wyoming here?"

"Yeah, you met him earlier. It's Kurt." Finn said.

If Finn's earlier surprise was shocking it was nothing compared to this. Sean gaped at Finn. "Are you saying as in your stepbrother, Kurt?"

Finn nodded. "Before you ask your next question, yes our parents know that we're dating, and they are okay with it, most of the time when we're not fighting."

Sean nodded. "So that's why he was so cold at the airport."

Finn nodded again. "Yeah, I tried to talk to him at grandpa and grandmas' but he's still not ready to talk to me. I hurt him badly and he's still trying to get through it."

Both Jessica and Sean nodded. Sean then asked. "How long have you two been together?"

"We've been dating since July. I had been crushing on him since Christmas a year ago, But he had been crushing on me longer than even that." Finn said as they turned onto another sidewalk that lead them onto a golf course.

Jessica moved a strand of hair to behind her ear. "What are you two fighting about?"

Finn for the second time that day told his two cousins the story of what happened between him and Kurt. They both seemed to understand both where Finn was coming from and Kurt. By the time they finished their walk the trio had arrived back at Grandma Cindy's house.

Finn reentered his grandparents' house still with a heavy heart, but he still held onto the hope that he and Kurt would be able to work though this together and come out of it stronger than they were before. But Finn knew that at least his mom and two of his cousins had his back for now.


	4. Chapter 3 Not for Me

**AN: I was originally going to use "Quit Playing Games with My Heart" for this chapter, but I was listening to the "Black and Blue" album, and came across "Not for Me" I felt that this song would fit Kurt's feelings and mood at this point in the story. Just a side note, Carole has both Finn and Kurt's phones, since they are grounded from their electronics until Kurt and Finn kiss and make up, the reason I say that is so that there is no confusion later in the chapter.**

Chapter 3

Not For Me

-Kurt-

Kurt was sitting in the living room attempting to read the book that he got in Denver but he just seemed to be reading and reading the same page for a while. After his talk with Finn he came up the stairs and found the bathroom and went inside to compose himself. He didn't feel like being stared at and then have Carole and his dad get angry again with him.

After 20 minutes in bathroom he came out fully composed and he then grabbed his back pack and dug out his book where he then attempted to read for the last two hours. But Kurt kept going over what Finn had said. Finn had told him that he was the only person that he wanted to be with. He had also said that he had wanted to work things out.

_How can I work things out with him?_ Kurt wondered. _He was the one that kissed Josh. But even Josh told me once that he only liked Finn as a friend. How am I going to be able to trust Finn around Josh if I forgive him? I really need Mercedes advice here. Possibly even Quinn and Tina's advice as well._

Kurt was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of a bunch of kids screaming outside. Soon enough the front door seemed to blow open and huge group of kids came in, quickly followed by some adults, and then a few kids around his age. Kurt sighed and put his book mark in his book. Kurt was for a moment that he was glad that no one was paying attention to him.

A few more minutes later the front door opened again and a few more adults came in, followed by Finn, Sean and girl that Kurt hadn't seen before. But soon enough it seemed that everyone was in house that was going to be there. Cindy then whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, now we have a lot of introductions to do to our two newest members of the family. So everybody please get together so we can introduce everyone." Cindy said with a smile.

Kurt stood and went to go stand by his dad, Carole and Finn. Which Cindy seemed to have stood by the Christmas tree? After a few minutes of shuffling everyone was looking at Cindy, well at least most of the younger grandkids.

Cindy looked at Carole and nodded. Carole stepped forward. "I want you all to meet my new husband, Burt Hummel, and then this is his son Kurt."

The family that Sean was with stepped forward first, the lady smiled and introduced her family. "I'm Sharon, Carole's older sister. And this is my husband Tim, and then you met Sean at the airport and then this is Jessica."

Burt and Kurt shook hands and said hello. Then the next family came up. "I'm Joey, Carole's younger brother. This is my wife Rebecca. And these are our kids, Jordan; she's the oldest, then James, Nathan and then Karen."

Then the next family came up to introduce themselves. "I'm Alan, Carole's middle brother, and my wife Christina, and then these are our two boys Drew and Aaron."

Again Burt and Kurt traded pleasantries and then the last family came up. "I'm Jason, Carole's youngest brother, and this wonderful gal is my wife Elizabeth. Then these are our kids Allie, Amber, Ben, Trisha, and Cedric."

Again they traded hellos and then Cindy announced that dinner was ready. The elderly gentleman came up and introduced himself as Dale, Cindy's husband and then moved to the dining room. Kurt followed everyone in settled to be away from Finn again. Carole gave Kurt a sad look, but she didn't say anything.

Kurt ended up sitting next to Drew as dinner started with what was called "Soupy Chicken." To Kurt's disappointment, it was a boneless skinless chicken breast cooked in cream of mushroom soup. Then the meal also had corn, mashed potatoes and green beans served with it.

All through the meal Kurt just listened to the conversations around the table and he hoped that he was either imagining things or just being super paranoid, but he could swear that both Sean and Jessica were watching him very closely, and that they kept glancing between him and…Finn? Finally dinner ended and Kurt was able to leave the prying eyes of Sean and Jessica.

Kurt went downstairs and sorted through his suitcase for his pajamas and went the bathroom, which Cindy told him that was down there while they were picking up the table for dinner. Kurt went in started to do his nightly routine. After two hours in the bathroom, Kurt was done and he emerged into the family room only to find it full of the littler kids, already dressed for bed and laying down.

Kurt then put everything away and then he lay down on the air mattress that he was supposedly going to have to share with Finn. Eventually Kurt lost track of time and sort of fell asleep, but woke up when Finn and the older cousins came down the stars.

-Finn-

After dinner Finn had joined his cousins: Sean, Jessica, Drew, Jordan, and Aaron in a fun game of _Monopoly _in the dining room, while the adults and the other kids went to the living room. By them time Finn went to jail for the 7th time during the game Cindy stuck her head in the room. "Okay kids, its eleven thirty I think you all should go to bed."

"Oh, come on grandma?" Drew started. "I haven't seen Finn in years let us stay up a bit more, pretty please?"

Cindy smiled. "What would your parents say?"

"They would have told us to go bed an hour ago." Aaron replied.

"You guys can go until midnight, and then bed, alright?" Cindy said.

The six teens smiled up at their grandma and their unbelievable luck. But eventually they played past midnight to about 12:45 in the morning when Carole appeared and told them to go to bed.

The six then filed down the stairs and Jessica took over the bathroom, Finn went over and saw that Kurt seemed to be asleep and tried not wake him. Finn grabbed his pajamas and then got into the bathroom after Jessica and took a quick shower.

Once out Finn went over to the air mattress where Kurt was. Finn sat down and then lay down to get comfortable. After about a minute, Finn was shoved off the mattress. Finn kneeled up peered at Kurt suspiciously, but shrugged it off and lay down again, when again he was shoved from the bed. Pissed Finn grabbed Kurt by his upper arm, and Kurt smacked his hand away. Finn whispered angrily. "What in the hell, Kurt, why did you push me?"

Kurt glared at Finn, and whispered back. "I am not sharing a bed with you."

"We're supposed to share the bed." Finn whispered back.

"I'm still pissed at you, and I am not going to share this bed with someone who's going to play with my heart." Kurt whispered angrily again back at Finn.

Finn flushed with anger in the dark. "I've tried to apologize, but you won't let me."

"Why should I? You are the one who's off making out with other people." Kurt replied.

"God, Kurt, you are impossible." Finn hissed at him in a whisper. "I'm not the one who's off making dates with other people they only met a month ago."

Now Kurt flushed in the dark, and his voice was a little louder than what he and Finn were talking. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Finn sighed and replied in a whisper. "Don't worry about it Kurt, you always seem to think that you're always right."

Kurt was about to say something when a lamp kicked on to reveal, that it was Drew. "Is there a problem guys?"

Finn glanced at Kurt then at his cousin. "Nope, there's no problem."

Finn then grabbed the pillow that was there for him and then ripped away one of the blankets that Kurt had bundled up around him. Finn then started walking to the stairs. Kurt glared at Finn's retreating back as he crossed the room.

Drew shrugged his shoulders and turned off the light. As Finn was about to put his foot on the stairs he heard Sean. "Finn, I'll share my bed with you."

Finn sighed and then went over and climbed on to get comfortable. Sean's bed was under a window that was letting in a lot of moonlight and Finn felt Sean staring at him, and for once he didn't care and he let the tears that he's kept back since this all began fall down his face as he quietly cried himself to sleep, and then into an unsettling dream.

_Finn exited a mess hall into a brightly lit hallway and proceeded down the way with a purpose. Finn passed people wearing uniforms. The uniforms were mostly black, but they had gray shoulders, and there was under shirt that was one of three colors: red, blue, or yellow. _

_Finn continued down the hall but stopped when he heard his name being called. He turned and found Puck running to catch up to him. Puck didn't have his Mohawk, for some reason, and his head was completely shaved again. _

_Puck was also wearing the uniform that he had seen on the other people, and that he had a yellow undershirt. Finn glanced down and noticed that he too was in the same uniform and yellow undershirt. Puck gave Finn a big smile. "How are you holding up?"_

_Finn shrugged. "Good I suppose."_

_Puck nodded and gestured for Finn to continue walking and fell into step together. "Don't worry, bud we'll get Kurt back, even if we have to search the entire galaxy for him."_

_Finn nodded. "I guess, it's just I feel so empty."_

_Puck nodded. "Well Admiral Figgins has all of Starfleet looking for him. Hell even Captain Sylvester is looking for him, and she doesn't usually care, unless it's someone from her own ship, or it benefits her in some way._

_They arrived at a door that opened and revealed an elevator. Both Puck and Finn stepped into it._

_Puck cleared his throat. "Bridge."_

_The elevator started to move. Puck then turned back to look at Finn. "We'll get him back Finn, I promise. Even if I have to go and destroy every Romulan starship to find him for you, Finn, Blaine can't keep Kurt forever. Kurt's an excellent engineer he'll figure out a way to get a message to us."_

_Finn could only nod to what Puck was saying._

_Puck glanced at Finn. "Hey did you hear what Santana and Brittany did to the commander?"_

_Finn looked at Puck. "No."_

_Puck smiled evilly. "You know how Commander Pillsbury is, about how everything needs to be spotless and clean right?"_

_Finn nodded stating that he knew that so Puck continued. "Well Santana had managed to get aboard a crate of gagh and set into her quarters."_

_Finn's mouth opened. Neither one notice the elevator stop and the doors open. "Isn't that a Klingon food, which looks like worm and they eat it alive, because they like the squirming they do on the way down to your stomach?"_

_Puck's smile widened. "The very same, anyway they smuggled it into her room and then just opened it and left and all the gagh spilled over the crate and got all over everything."_

_Puck's laughter died immediately as a voice cleared in front of them. One quick look and it was the first officer, Commander Pillsbury, and they both snapped to attention. "Am I interrupting something Mr. Puckerman?"_

_Puck seemed to sweat. "No ma'am." _

"_So you know how the gagh got into my quarters. You and I will have a talk after this duty shift." Commander Pillsbury said as she entered the elevator. "Computer, resume turbo lift."_

_Finn and Puck remained silent for the rest of the trip to the bridge. Once there they followed Commander Pillsbury out of the lift and then to their stations. Finn glanced around and noticed Mercedes on a station to his left, and Sam next to her. Puck had gone over to another station. Finn went and sat down in front of the bridge at one of two stations that were there. He noticed that Mr. Schuster was sitting in one of two chairs in the middle of the room._

_Finn took his station and logged into it. He glanced to the person sitting to his right and noticed that he was sitting next to Rachel. She gave him a small smile and then glanced back down at her station to resume whatever it was that she was doing. _

_After a moment of just the regular normal boring shift, Sam broke the quiet. "Captain, I'm picking up a ship on long range sensors. It appears to be of the same design that abducted Lieutenant Hummel."_

_Captain Schuster was on his feet. "Mr. Hudson, approximately how far away is that ship?"_

_Finn pressed some buttons on his station and the computer processed the information before spitting back out the data. "45 minutes at Maximum Warp."_

"_Very well then, Ms. Berry lay in a course for that ship and engages at Maximum Warp." Captain Schuster said. "Mr. Puckerman, bring weapons and shields online."_

"_Course laid in Captain." Rachel said._

"_Let's go." Schuster said._

_Finn felt the ship move ever so slightly as it changed directions. _This is it. We're going to get Kurt back, and I am not letting him go again. _Finn thought._

_A little while later they had finally had caught up with the ship. Captain Schuster was standing again with his arms crossed and starting at the view screen. "Mr. Hudson how much time before we can intercept that other ship?"_

_Finn pressed some more buttons and then relayed the information. "Two minutes. We will be in communications range in 30 seconds and weapons range in a minute."_

_Captain Schuster nodded. "Red alert, all hands battle stations."_

_The lights dimmed and a red ambience lighting took over. "Ms. Jones, I want you to open a channel to that ship."_

_Mercedes started tapping some buttons. Sam then broke into the conversation thread. "Captain, I'm detecting an unusual signal coming from that ship, one that doesn't specify with that class of vessel."_

_Finn pulled up the information that Sam was looking at and looked at the signal, and noticed that it seemed to have a musical beat to it. Finn turned in his chair. "It's Kurt sir. I recognize that signal; it is part of an old Earth play song called _Defying Gravity.

_Schuster nodded. Mercedes then spoke. "Channel open, Captain."_

"_This is Captain William Schuster of the Federation Starship _Enterprise_; we know that you are carrying one of our officers aboard your ship. You have exactly one minute to return him to us you will be fired upon."_

_There was no answer but the little ship then tried to do some maneuvers. Captain Schuster sat down in his chair. "Follow them, Ms. Berry."_

_Rachel turned the ship to follow. "Mr. Puckerman, prepare a photon torpedo to fire across their bow."_

"_Aye, Captain." Puck said._

"_Fire that torpedo." Captain Schuster said._

_Finn watched the screen as a little red ball flew forward flew in front of the little ship. The little ship then returned fire and Finn felt the ship shake a little as the torpedo hit the ship._

"_They've returned fire. Shields are holding, captain." Puck said._

"_So that's how they want to play it." Captain Schuster said. "Mr. Puckerman lock on to their engines and fire."_

_Puck locked the weapons, and then again several more torpedoes flew forward and then the little ship dropped out of warp. Rachel stayed with them, and she brought the ship about and stood for a face off._

"_Captain, they are returning our hail." Mercedes said._

"_Put it on the view screen." Captain Schuster said._

_A moment later a person appeared on the screen. Finn noticed that it was Blaine on the screen and all of a sudden Finn felt his blood start to boil from the anger that started to pulse through him._

"_I am Blaine of the Warbler. Why did you fire on my ship?" Blaine asked. _

"_I gave you a warning and I want my missing crewmember back." Schuster said._

"_Very well I will return him to you." Blaine said._

It can't possibly be this easy. _Finn thought as he glanced at Rachel._

"_Very well, I expect him to be unharmed." Captain Schuster said._

_Blaine smiled. "He won't be. Prepare to receive transport coordinates."_

_Captain Schuster nodded. "We're standing by."_

_It was quiet for a moment before Mercedes spoke. "We have the coordinates."_

"_Bridge to Transporter Room One, prepare for transport." Captain Schuster said as he went and sat down._

"_We're ready for transport, Captain." Quinn's voice came through the speakers._

"_Mr. Puckerman lower the shields, Transporter Room energize." Captain Schuster said. _

_Everything happened so fast, that Finn didn't know what happened. Just after transport Quinn started to report that they didn't have Kurt when there was an explosion. That explosion violently shook the ship as it destroyed the transporter room and the surrounding areas in the ship._

"_Captain we have five Romulan Warbirds decloaking all around us! They are arming their weapons!" Puck yelled as he resumed his station. _

"_Get the shields up!" Captain Schuster yelled. "Ms. Berry get us out of here!"_

"_I'm trying sir!" Rachel yelled as she pressed buttons on her console. _

"_Captain, that bomb has taken out the warp drive! We only have impulse!" Sam yelled._

_Finn ran through his own console's information. "Blaine's ship is warping out of here!"_

_Puck swore. "Shields are inoperative Captain! Weapons are partially online!"_

_Finn checked his data again. "Captain, the lead Warbird is firing disrupters!"_

"_All hands brace for impact!" Captain Schuster yelled._

_Finn braced himself in his seat when the enemy weapons hit the ship. Explosions racked all over the bridge, sparks flying everywhere, and smoke pouring out of burned out computer consoles. Finn again checked his sensor readings. "We got another wave of disruptor fire coming in!"_

_Again the ship shook and shuddered violently as the next wave of weapons hit. There was a large explosion and the sound of something coming down on the bridge was heard. Captain Schuster yelled out a set of orders "Puckerman, fire what you can! Berry evasive maneuvers!"_

_Finn didn't know what happened but in the next instant, the ship was struck again with another attack, and Rachel's console exploded, and she was tossed back from her station. Then another explosion and Finn turned to look over his shoulder as what appeared to be the whole back of the bridge exploding tossing Captain Schuster to the front of the bridge and then only to be buried under debris that fell._

_Commander Pillsbury looked shocked before shouting orders. "Attention all hands, abandon ship! I repeat all hands abandon ship!"_

_Finn raced across the bridge to the elevator and was joined by Puck, Mercedes, Sam, and Commander Pillsbury. They traveled down one level and proceeded to the lifeboats. Finn got into one pod with Puck and Sam, before they launched._

_Finn watched the battle as they sped away from it, tears rolling down his cheeks. Finn broke into a small sob and Sam hugged him, before Finn spoke. "I'm so sorry Kurt, I failed you." _

Finn woke up with a start. He sat up and before he knew it he was in the bathroom. Finn looked at himself in the mirror and just let his emotions go, and again he found himself quietly crying. Finn leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, and wrapped his arms around his knees. Finn looked towards to the ceiling of the bathroom. "I can't even keep Kurt in my dreams; I have lost him for good."

Finn didn't know how long he was in bathroom, but eventually after he ran out of tears for the moment, he stood up and washed his face and used the facilities. Finn then exited the bathroom and went up the stairs. He then sat down at the dinner table and placed his arms on the table and then put his head down for a moment.

"Finn, is there something wrong?" Cindy asked.

Finn picked up his head and noticed his grandmother in some pajamas. "Oh, hey Grandma, I just didn't sleep well last night is all."

"Is everything okay?" Cindy asked as she sat down next to Finn.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, I just don't sleep well on the first night when I'm staying somewhere."

Cindy watched Finn for a moment. "Okay, how about you help make a spot of breakfast for everyone then."

Finn smiled. "Okay."

-Kurt-

Kurt groaned loudly as a light came on. Then he heard Cindy yelling at everyone to wake up. Kurt found the clock that was down and realized that it was 6:30 am. _For the love of Gaga, this is Christmas Vacation! I want to sleep in! _Kurt thought.

Then the two younger children went screaming up the stairs for breakfast. Kurt sat up and glanced around the older cousins were stretching and Jessica seemed to be the only one moving to go upstairs. After Jessica cleared out of the bathroom Kurt glanced into the mirror and about died. His hair was sticking up in every direction imaginable. Kurt used the bathroom went out to retrieve his bag so he could fix himself up before he saw the rest of the family today.

After 45 minutes Kurt felt that he was ready to face the world, and he went up the stairs to find all of the kids around the table and Finn was entertaining everyone with the story about the time that the glee club had performed Britney Spears for a pep rally, and had caused a, well as Coach Sylvester said it, Britney Spears sex riot, causing everyone to laugh when Finn told them when the said coach pulled the fire alarm to 'cool down' the students.

Kurt pulled a plate of pancakes towards him and took two. He glanced around the table and again noticed that both Sean and Jessica were watching him again. Kurt quickly ate, and left the table just as the parents started to emerge from upstairs and then the front door opened with Uncle Jason, and Aunt Elizabeth arriving with Allie, Amber, Ben, Trisha, and little Cedric.

Kurt gone back to the living room and opened his book again and started reading it. Kurt lost track of time and before he knew it he finished his book, and looked around to see and hear that the house was completely quiet. Kurt stood up and stretched and went looking to see where everyone disappeared to. Kurt came across Cindy in the kitchen making sugar cookies with Christmas cookie cutters.

"Cindy, where is everyone?" Kurt asked.

Cindy looked up. "Oh Kurt, I thought you were with everyone else."

Kurt shook his head. "No, I was in the living room reading."

Cindy nodded thoughtfully. "Well, all the grand kids are out back playing in the snow. Your parents left with Dale to go do some shopping as well as the other adults. They won't be back for a while."

Kurt perked up at that news. "May I borrow the phone to call a friend? I told I'd call her yesterday to let her know that we made it okay, but I got distracted by everything yesterday."

Cindy smiled. "Go ahead; you can use the phone in the office, which is down the hall from the living room on the left."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you so much."

Kurt then left her in the kitchen and went to the office. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 11:30 in the morning. It would be 1:30 in Ohio and the only had a half day of school today before they were let go for break. Kurt picked up the phone and quickly dialed the only phone number that belonged to the only person he desperately needed to talk to.

"Hello?" Mercedes asked questioningly, since she didn't recognize the number.

"Oh thank Beyoncé that you answered." Kurt said relieved.

"Kurt?" Mercedes asked, clearly surprised.

Kurt sighed in frustration. "No it's Alexander McQueen calling from fashion heaven. Of course it's me!"

"Settle down, sheesh." Mercedes said with a smile in her voice. "Where the hell have you been?"

"My parents abducted me to fly out to the middle nowhere to be with Carole's family for Christmas, yesterday." Kurt said irritated.

"Yeah, I heard about what happened with Finn." Mercedes said.

"How did you hear about that?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Josh, he came looking for me when he couldn't find you yesterday." Mercedes explained.

Kurt's anger started to rise. "What did that fake Prada want?"

Mercedes sighed. "He wanted to talk to you about Finn, and how he thought that you needed to pay more attention to him."

"He also said that he never thought that Finn would do something like he did." Quinn's voice came in through the line.

Kurt was surprised that Quinn was there. "Who is all there?"

Quinn answered again. "Mercedes, Tina, and I, we were all wondering where you two disappeared to."

"So you all know that Finn kissed Josh then?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, he told us what happened." Tina said. "But he also told us what Finn had been telling him about how Finn feels about you and Blaine."

"What about Blaine?" Kurt asked, remembering that Finn brought up Blaine before.

Mercedes spoke first. "Josh said that Finn feels that he is losing you to Blaine, for you spend all your time with Blaine, and you don't spend enough time with him anymore."

"That's ridiculous!" Kurt said into the phone. "I don't spend all my time with Blaine. He's just a really good friend."

Quinn cut in. "Kurt I hate bust your fabulous gay bubble, but you do. We hardly ever see you on the weekends anymore; you tell us the same thing that you've been telling Finn, that you can't because you're doing something with Blaine."

Kurt sighed. "Alright I get the picture. So what should I do about Finn?"

The girls were all quiet for moment, before Tina spoke. "Kurt do you still love him?"

Mercedes snorted. "Please, Finn could sleep with Rachel and after Kurt washed him thoroughly to get the Rachel germs off of him; he'd still take Finn back."

If only Mercedes were here so he could hit her in the arm. "I don't know ladies, how can I trust him again after this?"

"Kurt that's ultimately you decision, but we all know that you have wanted Finn for a very long time. It would really surprise all of us if you gave it up over this. Finn would never intentionally hurt you, you know that. My advice is talk to Finn, and Josh if need be, but don't let this be the reason that you'll be unhappy for a long time." Quinn said.

"I agree with Quinn." Mercedes said.

"I do too." Tina said

Kurt sighed into the phone. "Look girls, I am just so angry with him right now that I really don't know what to do with him."

The girls were quiet again. Tina was the first to break the silence. "Kurt, go with what your heart tells you, if your heart thinks that you should forgive him, then you should. If it's telling you to just drop everything that you two have, and then I guess that's what you do. But whatever the case may be, go with what your heart tells you."

Kurt knew that Tina spoke the truth, but he was still unsure of what to do. Kurt glanced out the window of the office and he could see Finn rolling a big snowball along that was going to end up being part of a snowman. "I want to thank you ladies for the counsel. But I better go before I am discovered on the phone."

"Alright we'll see you when you get back then." Quinn said.

"Bye, Kurt!" Tina called.

"Kurt if you still have doubts, just talk to Josh. Bye, love." Mercedes said as she hung up the phone.

Kurt hung up the phone, and decided that he was going to go for a walk and clear his head. Kurt walked out of the office and returned to the living room where he grabbed his coat, and went out the front door. But as Kurt stood on the porch, he heard Finn talking to someone. Kurt edged over to see where Finn was standing. Then he could hear the conversation that Finn was having.

"I just don't know what to do." Finn paused. "Thanks Josh, I'm glad that we worked this out"

Kurt's heartbeat started to race. Kurt was about to ask what the hell was going on when Finn spoke again. "What should I do about Kurt? He won't talk to me, so I'm assuming that we're broken up, what do you think?"

Kurt had had enough and he marched off the porch, where as he left he kicked over a chair that was sitting there. Kurt then took off and he barely heard Finn calling after him. Kurt then felt a hand on his should he turned around tears running down his face, Kurt found himself looking up at Finn.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Finn asked.

Kurt took a step back from Finn. "Just get away from me Finn."

"Kurt, please tell me what's wrong?" Finn asked as he tried to close the distance, but Kurt held up his hands making it clear not come any farther forward.

"It's obvious to me now, who it is, that you want Finn." Kurt replied.

"What?" Finn replied surprised about Kurt's reaction. "You're over reacting! I just called Josh to apologize to him! Kurt, I want you!"

"You are a liar!" Kurt yelled loudly. "You want Josh, I heard you on the porch!"

Kurt starting crying harder, and before he knew what happened, Finn closed the distance, and started to say something when Kurt summoned all the strength he had and shoved Finn off of him and Finn then stumbled back a few steps before hitting the ground. "Don't ever touch me again Finn!"

Finn looked up at Kurt. "I don't want Josh!"

Kurt turned on his heel and took off; he turned around when he heard Finn getting up and following him. "Don't follow me Finn!"

Finn stood his ground and came closer. "Kurt, I'm not going to go anywhere. You and I are going to talk this out."

Kurt picked up a handful of snow and rolled it into a ball, and threw it hard at Finn. "Back off, Finn, I'm warning you! I will punch you!"

Finn paused. "No you won't. I know that you won't hurt me."

Kurt glared. "Finn, I'm warning you to stay away."

Finn moved closer. "Kurt, I trust you with all my heart. Please let's talk."

Kurt balled up his fist and held it up to show Finn that he meant business and that he wasn't joking around. Kurt noticed that over by the front of the house were Sean, Jessica, Drew and Jordan. At the moment Kurt decided that he didn't care if had witnesses.

Finn was close to him again. "Please Kurt, I love you, you know that."

Kurt lowered his fist for a moment, but he was hurting too much to let Finn talk, and he raised his fist again. "Last chance, Finn. Back off."

Finn tried to touch him again, and Kurt swung his fist hitting Finn in the left eye. Finn let out a howl of pain and stumbled back, and again fell to the ground. It took a minute for Kurt to process what had happened, and when he realized that he actually took a swing at Finn, he panicked and left.

After Kurt had put a few blocks between him and Finn, his panic shifted back to anger. Kurt stopped in front of someone's house as they pulled out of the driveway. The girl in the driver seat gave him a look, before turning up her radio. Kurt recognized the song and he started to hum it and then sing it.

I was looking for something  
On the crime scene where you're in too deep  
I found a note with this number  
It's just another clue(that leads to you)  
I got a little suspicious, I got a feeling  
That you ain't true to me  
I should have known better than to buy your lies (your sweet disguise)

You can fool anyone but I got eyes to see  
That you're not for me, babe

No No Uh uh  
Things will never be the same again with you  
No No Uh uh  
Now I know what it's coming to  
No No Uh uh  
Cause if you think that it's the way that love, should be  
Let me tell you it's not for me  


Kurt sang in his lower register, which he didn't do a lot. _This song so fits this situation. Finn apparently wants Josh, and I was just his little warm up act. Why did I ever fall for that mindless idiot in the first place? Why couldn't I have crushed on someone else like Noah? _

I don't want to be part of your screenplay  
Just tell me did you rehearse on me?  
I'll give you the story  
Baby, who's to win? Me or him?  
Caught in the middle  
And I'm tired of your games of Hide and Seek  
I'm getting the feeling that it's time for me to leave

You can fool anyone but I got eyes to see  
That you're not for me, baby  


Kurt kept on walking and singing as tears fell down his cheeks. _I should never have agreed to this relationship last summer. It would have saved us both a lot of heartache in the end. But no, I had to go ahead and agree with it. I guess for once I am an idiot._

No No Uh uh (yeah yeah)  
Things will never be the same again with you  
No No Uh uh(Oh)  
Now I know what it's coming to  
No No Uh uh (yeah-eah)  
Cause if you think that it's the way that love, should be  
Let me tell you it's not for me

Yeah, yeah  
I said no, no  
No way  
No no, No no  
No

I had enough of your talk, your games  
And it won't go away (won't go away)  
Justify my reasons to stay ( stay, reasons to stay)  


Kurt continued on his way. _I am going to tell Finn that he and I are done. I am going to tell him that I am not changing my mind about this, and I am not going to be hurt by him anymore than I already have. We gave it a try and it's not working out, so there is no need to continue our already failing relationship._

No no uh uh  
Let me hear you say No no  
No no uh uh  
No no, let me tell you it's not for me  
No no uh uh  
Cause if you think that it's the way that love should be  
Well let me tell you it's not for me

No No Uh uh (whoo)  
Things will never be the same again with you  
No No Uh uh(baby)  
Now I know what it's coming to  
No No Uh uh (yeah-eah)  
Cause if you think that it's the way that love, should be

Well let me tell you it's not for me

Kurt came to the point of where he had walked at least a mile and a half. Kurt decided that he better turn around and head back and accept the inevitable.

-Finn-

Finn picked himself up off the ground as Sean, Jessica, Drew, and Jordan ran up to him.

"Finn, you okay?" Jordan asked.

Finn nodded. "I will be; god Kurt has one hell of a right hook."

"Let's see." Drew said as he moved Finn's head to get a better look. "Boy that thing is going to bruise like hell."

"So what's going on with your step-brother?" Jordan asked.

Sean answered for Finn. "It's complicated, Jordan."

Jordan frowned at Sean before she spoke. "How do you know what's going on?"

"Because I told him and Jess, that's why." Finn said as they made their way back to the house.

"I'm going to go get an ice pack for you Finn." Jessica said as she entered the house.

Finn sat down on the front steps as Jordan sat next to him, and Drew and Sean stood in front of Finn.

"So what's complicated about all of this?" Drew asked looking from Finn to Sean and back again.

"Drew, don't worry about it." Sean said as leaned in closer to look at the bruise that was starting to form around Finn's eye.

"Fine, then don't get on my case when the little shit gets back here and I give him a black eye."

Finn scoffed. "I wouldn't recommend that. Unless Drew, you want Burt to come unglued and retaliate."

"Look I know the guy's family, but seriously that was uncalled for." Jordan said as she placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's just a personal matter between Kurt and me." Finn said hoping that Drew and Jordan would drop the issue, but he had no such luck.

"Finn, here you go." Jessica said as she reappeared out of the house with a Ziploc bag of ice wrapped in a dish towel. Finn put it on his eye, wincing at the pain.

"Alright, I get that it's personal Finn, but I would like to understand. Just tell me bluntly if you need to." Drew said as he crossed his arms.

Finn sighed and glanced at Jessica and then to Sean and nodded and then Sean looked at Drew. "Fine, then this stays between us, Kurt, Aunt Carole, and Uncle Burt."

Drew and Jordan both nodded. "Finn is bisexual, and Kurt is gay. Finn and Kurt are dating, or well undetermined for the moment. Both Aunt Carole and Uncle Burt know about the relationship. Finn's having insecurity issues with Kurt and this Blaine kid that Kurt knows, and Finn thinks that Kurt is dating Blaine behind his back or something along those lines. Kurt's having a hard time with the fact that Finn kissed a mutual friend of theirs named Josh. Finn has no romantic or sexual feelings for Josh and only wants Kurt, but Kurt is determined not to let Finn explain, and just assume that Finn is into other men."

Finn would have laughed at Drew and Jordan's faces as their eyebrows went up in surprise and continued until they couldn't go any more. But the situation was too serious for the laughter, and besides Finn's face really hurt.

"Wow, Sean you sure know how to put something bluntly." Drew said as he went to scratch the back of his head.

Jordan glanced at Finn then back up at Sean. "If the rest of the family finds out you realize that they are all going to freak."

Jessica leaned forward to look at Jordan. "And if we don't tell anyone, then we're not going to have a big family freak out."

"So how are we going to fix this between you and Kurt?" Drew asked as he looked down at Finn.

Finn shook his head. "I don't know. If I was still back in Lima and at Glee I could sing Kurt a song, but that could lead to all sorts of awkward with all the aunts and uncles and even grandpa and grandma."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Jordan then broke the silence. "A few years ago, grandma bought a karaoke machine. We could do a little singing thing, and during it you could sing to Kurt. Our parents won't know any different especially if we include all of the younger cousins."

They all considered that for a moment. Jessica then nodded her head and then she broke out into a smile. "Jordan that is an absolutely great idea, we can pair up with the younger cousins and sing with them and then we can all sing our own songs and have the parents be the judges and just spring it on Kurt so that he can't prepare for it."

Finn broke into a smile. "You know that does sound like a really good idea. We can have it supposedly as two competitions."

"It's settled then, we got a plan, and so what are we going to say happened to your eye?" Drew asked.

Finn's smile went wider. "Oh that's easy; you threw a snowball really hard at me."

Drew looked a little affronted but smiled as everyone laughed.

So everything was set to go down that night. Finn hoped that this is what it would take to get Kurt to forgive him and make everything seem alright again.


	5. Chapter 4 Shattered

**AN: On the songs in this chapter, I only put partial lyrics for the songs that Finn sings with his cousins. However both songs that Kurt and Finn sing are in this in their entirety. I don't own them. Kurt sings NSYNC's **_**Bye, Bye, Bye**_** and Finn sings **_**Shattered **_**by the Backstreet Boys. The **_**A Little Less Conversation**_** Elvis song is the remix version. I hope that you all enjoy and again a big thanks to inuharrytwiclique for her help. **

Chapter 4

Shattered

-Kurt-

Kurt finally managed to make his way back to the house after being gone for an hour and a half. Kurt reflected back to how he hit Finn and he partially regretted doing it. But even more so he was probably even angrier with Finn than he was before. But now he was going to have to deal with repercussions of his actions as he walked up to the house.

Kurt jumped when a snowball landed right in front of him. Drew then popped into view from the side of the house. "Oops, I'm sorry, Kurt I thought that you were Aaron."

Kurt glared at Drew as he came up next to him. "Did you have a good walk?"

Kurt wasn't sure how to handle Drew and just chose to roll with it for now. "It was fine."

"Cool." Drew shrugged his shoulders as he walked up to Kurt.

Kurt glanced around and noticed the lack of people around. "Where is everyone?"

Drew again shrugged his shoulders. "Aunt Carole's inside fussing majorly over Finn. He's got this huge bruise forming where I creamed him with that snowball earlier; Any how I'm supposed to let you know that we're doing a karaoke competition tonight."

Kurt wasn't sure where Drew was going with this. "Really, when was this decided?"

Drew once again shrugged his shoulders. "It's kind of a tradition, when all of us kids are together any way. But we're songs with the younger kids too so. You don't have to sing with us, but you're more than welcome to join us."

"Wait you said you hit Finn with a snowball; where did you hit him?" Kurt asked as he reflected on the conversation.

Drew opened the front door to the house and Kurt recognized a faint hint of Finn's smile when he thought that he was being sneaky, and it unnerved Kurt for a moment. "I hit him in the face, the left eye actually."

Kurt just stared at Drew for a moment before he realized that his mouth had fallen open in surprise. Drew continued to hold the door open for him, before he sighed. "Look, are you going in or not? Grandpa gets madder than hippo with a hernia, in the heat of the savannah if the door is open for too long."

Kurt shut his mouth and walked in keeping an eye on Drew as he followed him in. Kurt then could hear Carole fussing over Finn in the dining room and went to go see. Upon entering the room Kurt saw Finn sitting at the table with Carole standing over him. Kurt also noticed that Cindy was standing in the kitchen with an eye on the situation. Burt was leaning against the wall watching all the kids in front of him. Sean and Jordan were sitting at the table, and Jessica was holding an ice pack that had been made for Finn.

"Now tell me again what happened." Carle said as she looked at the four kids in front of her.

"I told you mom." Finn started. "We had gone outside to play in the snow, and Drew made a really hard snowball and he threw it and hit me in the face."

"I'm sorry Aunt Carole, I didn't mean to throw it so hard, let alone hit him in the face, and I figured Finn would have moved out of the way."

Sean, Jordan, and Jessica all nodded at Drew's 'confession.' Burt stepped forward and he took a hold of Finn's face and turned it so he could get a better look. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that someone punched you."

Burt then glanced at Kurt. "Where were you the whole time this went on?"

Kurt went to say something when Sean beat him to the point, and Burt turned to listen. "We asked Kurt if he wanted to join us, but he said that he didn't want to ruin his fancy jacket, I don't remember what brand he said it was."

Jordan also nodded her head. "He also said something along the lines of that frostbite would be horrible on his complexion."

Burt then turned back to Kurt. "Is that true?"

Kurt couldn't believe what was going on here. Not only Finn, but four of his cousins were all trying to get him out of trouble by lying point blank to both his dad and Carole. It was like a surreal. The only other moment that Kurt could compare this to was during the summer when Finn opened up and told not only him but his dad and Carole that he wanted to have a romantic relationship with him. Kurt was about to shake his head and dispel the lying, when he caught Jessica's eyes.

Kurt stared at Jessica for a second and he realized that she was pleading with him to just go along with everything that was said. Kurt looked back at his dad and nodded that it was all true. All was tense and quiet for a moment before Carole sighed. "Well I guess that's what happened then. Just please be more careful next time okay guys."

But before Carole could leave Burt spoke. "I honestly don't think that you kids are telling the truth. But you all seem to have your ducks in a row to hide it, so unfortunately I have to accept this is the truth."

Then Burt and Carole both left the room and Kurt glanced back at Jessica who gave him a small smile and mouthed thank_ you_, to him. Kurt then took a better look at Finn and noticed that the bruising really looked bad around Finn's eye.

The guilt in Kurt's gut increased more, and the anger that he had for Finn seemed to lessen to a degree. Kurt took in a deep breath and then headed through the house, and he found the living room now occupied by James, Nathan, Karen, Allie, Amber, Ben, Trisha, and Cedric all happily watching Disney's _Hercules_. Kurt sighed and decided to join them, until dinner was ready.

-Finn-

After Kurt had left the dining room, Finn thanked his four cousins for covering for Kurt. Sean, Jordan and Drew then excluded themselves to go get the karaoke stuff. Jessica sat down next Finn, as he looked around and noticed that Cindy was gone from the kitchen and that it was just her and him in the room.

Jessica reached out and rubbed Finn's shoulder. "How are you doing?"

Finn gave a small smile, before it faded. "I didn't think that he'd ever take a swing at me like he did."

Jessica nodded. "It looks like it really hurts."

Finn actually smiled. "I've had far worse trust me."

Jessica removed her hand and placed it on Finn's. "I have a strong feeling that Kurt will forgive you for this. I honestly think that he was going to say sorry before he left the room. But I think that it's commendable that you tried to reach out to him."

Finn sighed as a tears started to fall from his eyes. "I feel so lost without him, Jess. He was there for me when my first girlfriend that mattered to me, Quinn, had gotten pregnant with my best friend, Puck. But she lied to me and told me that the baby was mine, until the truth came out. Then I found out that my second girlfriend, after I broke up with her had also cheated on me also with Puck, but she was able to hide that fact from me better than Quinn.

"Kurt was there for me through all of that. Hell, he even helped me improve my grades in school and actually do better. He went through a lot of bullying from these jerks Karofsky and Azimio. But we still get through it, you know." Finn stopped and grabbed a napkin and dried his tears, wincing when he dabbed at his left eye.

"You really love him don't you?" Jessica asked as she watched Finn closely. Finn nodded and the tears started to flow harder, but Finn didn't make any sound. After a few quiet minutes Finn's spoke and it was surprisingly calm. "He's the only one that I want. I could never live with myself knowing that I screwed up the best thing that ever happened in my life. Jess, I feel so empty without him that it's like I can't feel anything. I feel like a glass sculpture right now, and I've been dropped on the floor and just shattered into a million pieces."

"Finn, I think I know the perfect song for you to sing tonight for karaoke." Jessica said, as she moved to stand up from the table. "Come on; let's go get my iPod and you can listen to it."

Finn got up and followed Jessica back down stairs where they were all sleeping. Finn listened to the song and agreed that he would sing it and decided that he would like Jessica to sing the backups on it. After rehearsing for a while they were called upstairs for dinner with the added surprise of four more people in the house.

Finn recognized his Aunt Katie from the wedding, but she was now here with her husband Dillon and then the twins Spencer and Joni, who were both only a year old. Dinner was another event entirely. Again everyone was miraculously placed comfortably at the table and enjoyed a wonderful dinner.

But after dinner was over with Drew and Sean disappeared into the living room to set up for the Karaoke and had all the adults gather around on the couches, love seats, and recliners around the room. Once everything was ready, Aaron had the karaoke microphone in his hand and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"As is tradition, when all, or most of, the grandkids are together we do the karaoke competition. We all know that no matter who you all pick as the winner, we are all still winners." Aaron smiled at the adults. "So first up tonight is: Jordan, Drew, Allie, Amber, Ben, Trisha, Cedric and James."

Aaron put the microphone back on the stand as the eight of them took spots and Drew glanced at the younger kids. "Are you kids ready?"

Finn smiled when they all nodded and Drew then nodded to Aaron to start the music. Finn smiled as the music began thumping out to Queen Latifah's version of _Walk the Dinosaur_.

After they had finished the song everyone was laughing, and clapping. Aaron went back out to the microphone and congratulated the group on their performance. "Up next let's put or dinosaur claws together for a real pop sensation with Jessica and Karen!"

Jessica went up first and Finn noticed that Karen was a little scared but she immediately lost that when the music started. Finn initially cringed but decided that Jessica and Karen made the song better. Finn didn't really care for Hannah Montana or the fact that she had the best of both worlds, but hey it was for Karen so it was okay.

When Jessica and Karen Finished they danced away from the microphone and Aaron had to rush over after he shut the music off. "Thanks ladies for the _Hannah Montana _treat. Up Next we have Finn and Nathan with a great classic."

Finn had Nathan stand next to him as Aaron hit play and they began to sing.

Look for the bare necessities

The simple bare necessities

Forget about your worries and your strife

I mean the bare necessities

Old Mother Nature's recipes

That brings the bare necessities of life

Finn then stayed up at the front as Sean, Jessica, and Jordan came and joined him. Aaron again just cued the music and Finn had to smile as the music went through the speakers and Finn put on his best Elvis impression as he took the lead in the song.

A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation aint satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby

Baby close your eyes and listen to the music  
Drifting through a summer breeze  
Its a groovy night and I can show you how to use it  
Come along with me and put your mind at ease  


Finn then sat and watched as Drew then sang _Echo_ by Gorilla Zoe. Jordan got back up and sang P!nk's _Raise Your Glass_. Then Jessica went backup and sang Ke$ha's new song, _We R Who We R_, and Finn felt that she did a wonderful job. Then Finn noticed that Kurt had stood up and moved to the microphone stand and he looked directly at Finn, before he began to sing.

-Kurt-

Kurt had enjoyed the little jam session for a little bit, as he went through his mind thinking of what songs to sing. He finally chose one that best fit his lower register the best. After Jessica moved to sit down Kurt stood up to sing.

Kurt whispered to Aaron the song that he wanted and took the 'stage' and he looked right at Finn._ Finn, I'm sorry for this but I need to let you go. It's in the best interest for the both of us. Right now I just can't handle you._

The music started and Kurt kept his gaze with Finn for the longest time, even as he began to sing. Eventually, Kurt broke Finn's gaze and looked around the room at everyone else.

(Hey, Hey)  
Bye, Bye, Bye  
Bye, Bye...  
Bye, Bye...  
Oh, Oh..

I'm doin' this tonight,  
You're probably gonna start a fight.  
I know this can't be right.  
Hey baby come on,  
I loved you endlessly,  
When you weren't there for me.  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  


Kurt glanced at Burt and Carole and they both seemed to figure out what the meaning of Kurt's song choice. The other adults all just seemed to be enjoying the song. Kurt then noticed that Finn had a reserved look on his face. Then he noticed Sean talking to Jessica both with grim expressions. Kurt then noticed that Jordan was shaking her head, and Drew looked like he wanted to hit something.

Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye

(Oh, Oh)  
Just hit me with the truth,  
Now, girl you're more than welcome to.  
So give me one good reason,  
Baby come on  
I live for you and me,  
And now I really come to see,  
That life would be much better once you're gone.  


_Finn it's for the best. _Kurt thought as he continued the song. _This is for the best, and then our parents won't have to live with the ridicule that their own son is in a relationship with his step-brother._

I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie,  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby Bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye

I'm giving up I know for sure  
I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
Bye Bye  
I'm checkin' out  
I'm signin' off  
Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough

Don't wanna be your fool  
In this game for two  
So I'm leavin' you behind  
Bye, bye, bye...  


Kurt looked back at Finn and noticed that Finn had a tear sliding down his cheek and Kurt knew that Finn got the message, but he couldn't figure out what Sean, Jessica, Drew and Jordan were up to. He glanced back at Carole and Burt and he saw that Carole looked hurt and his dad was that disappointment?

I don't wanna make it tough (wanna make it tough)  
But I had enough  
And it ain't no lie (Bye, bye baby...)  
Bye, Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two (I don't wanna be your fool)  
But it ain't no lie  
Baby bye, bye, bye...

Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really wanna make it tough),  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had enough).  
Might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Bye, bye, bye

After Kurt finished he went and sat down. He knew that what he had done was for the best but, he was unprepared for what happened next.

-Finn-

_I guess I have really lost him. _Finn thought, as he stood up to walk forward. _It was my own damn fault that I pushed him away. I don't deserve anyone, I am utterly pathetic._

Finn took a breath and he put a small smile on his face, this was going to be one hell of an emotional song for him. He just hoped that he could make it through it.

Hohhhh

Hohhhh

Hohhhh

So empty, can't feel no more

As I'm left with my tears on the floor.

I wait for my heart to mend,

But you keep tearing a hole.

Inside I'm so lost

In the middle of my heart

It's a battlefield of love

I've been fighting for too long.

And now I'm shattered

From you chipping my heart, kept taking it til it broke

Oh, how it hurts

Felt it slip from your hands, hit the ground and now it shattered

Finn looked at Kurt as he sang the chorus. Finn saw that Kurt seemed to be uneasy. Jessica stood up and sang the background singers for Finn.

I'm so shattered

(Can't believe it was me, I'm so shattered)

So shattered

(Can't believe you hurt me, I...)

So shattered

(Can't believe you left me, I'm so shattered)

I'm shattered cut from with inside, ohh

What am I still here for?

Could it be that I'm just waiting

Hoping you'd rescue me

And put the pieces together again.

Inside I'm so lost

In the middle of my heart

It's a battlefield of love

I've been fighting for too long.

Finn looked at Carole and Burt and saw that Carole had tears in her eyes as both Finn and Jessica sang the song. Finn glanced around at the other adults and they all appeared to have tears in their eyes, or they seemed upset.

And now I'm shattered

From you chipping my heart, kept taking it til it broke

Oh, how it hurts

Felt it slip from your hands, hit the ground and now it shattered

I'm so shattered

(Can't believe it was me, I'm so shattered)

So shattered

(Can't believe you hurt me, I...)

So shattered

(Can't believe you left me, I'm so shattered)

I'm shattered cut from with inside, ohh

Finn glanced back at Kurt and he saw that he had tears running down his cheeks. Finn closed his eyes and poured his heart into this part of the song.

Tell me what you really here for if you never really loved me

I gave you my all but it still wasn't enough.

'Cause all you had to say is that you ain't looking for commitment

Instead of telling me what I wanted to hear, hey...

You took my emotions

And scattered them on the ground.

So hard to just pick up

And move on with life again.

And now I'm shattered

From you chipping my heart, kept taking it til it broke

Oh, how it hurts

Felt it slip from your hands, hit the ground and now it shattered

Finn finally felt the tears in his own eyes begin again; he didn't even bother to wipe them away. _I hope that Kurt understands what I'm feeling._

I'm so shattered

(Can't believe it was me, I'm so shattered)

So shattered

(Can't believe you hurt me, I...)

So shattered

(Can't believe you left me, shattered)

I'm shattered cut from with inside, ohh

I can't believe you left me

Finn faded out with the music. Jessica patted him on the back, and they both went to sit down. The adults all watched as Finn sat down and then tried to compose himself as Sean went up to sing.

"Wow, Finn that was a great song." Sean said. "You really know how to put the emotion into a song. Well I got a song that I think goes with Finn's but it isn't nearly as sad."

Sean then nodded to Aaron who hit play on the song, and Sean started singing.

So she said, "What's the problem baby?"  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time  
I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me  
But I don't know nothing about love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Because everybody's after love

Finn recognized the song as Counting Crows' song _Accidentally in Love_, and Finn felt a small smile grace his lips before his depression sank back into him. The adults all conversed for a minute before Cindy stood up. "Well kids you all did such a good job, that we really can't decide who was better, so you are all winners tonight. Now it's late, and we have a lot to do tomorrow so let's all go to bed."

Finn rose with the crowed of teenagers and walked with them and Karen to go down to the basement for bed. Finn decided not to bother with a shower and to just brush his teeth and then go to bed. Finn shared the air mattress with Sean again. Finn barely slept that night and when he did manage to dream he was always getting shut out by Kurt.

-Kurt-

Kurt didn't sleep that much either that night. All Kurt dreamed about was various ways that he'd break up with Finn and each time Finn seemed to just shatter like glass. Then Kurt would wake up and find that everything was quiet. After the sixth time, Kurt rolled out of bed and went to go upstairs. Kurt managed to get to the kitchen where after he opened about five cupboards that he found a glass and got some water. Kurt looked at the clock on the microwave and noticed that it was 4:00 am.

Kurt sighed and turned the light off after refilling his glass and moved to the living room. Kurt curled up on the couch that was next to the window and looked out of it. He saw in the soft orange glow of the street light a small group of deer feeding out on the front lawn. Kurt watched them for a while in the darkness of the living room.

Kurt thought back to what happened during the karaoke singing. Finn had picked a song that reflected how he felt and not only that sang it to him subtly. _Have I been too hard him? Have I not been fair enough to give him a chance to make this right?_

Then what Mercedes had said came floating back to him. She had told him that he would always love Finn no matter what he did to piss him off. Tina had even told him to follow his heart. His heart still wanted Finn, but he just didn't want to be broken open like that again.

Kurt was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't hear the person in the kitchen. Kurt set his glass down on the glass coffee table after he took a drink. Kurt jumped in surprise when a lamp turned on the other side of the room to reveal Jessica.

"You couldn't sleep either, huh?" Jessica asked quietly.

"Sorry, you scared me. But yeah, I really couldn't sleep." Kurt replied as he glanced back out at the deer that looked up when the light came on, but went back to feeding.

"Kurt, may I talk to you for a moment?" Jessica asked from across the room.

Kurt glanced back at her and then nodded. Jessica came over and sat down on the other end of the couch and looked at Kurt. Kurt noticed the clock on the wall said 4:18 am.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kurt asked, realizing that he was going to have to start this conversation.

Jessica glanced out the window at the deer and then back at Kurt. "Firstly I'd like to thank you for playing along with us earlier when you got back over what actually happened to Finn's eye."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Not that I'm ungrateful for getting me out of trouble, but why did you guys do it?"

Jessica sighed. "Look, Kurt, I'm not going to sugar coat this for you. We did it for Finn and in essence for you as well."

Kurt shook his head. "Look, I don't need nor want anything from Finn."

Jessica looked at Kurt. "You're lying."

Kurt was surprised at her statement. "And may I ask why you think I'm lying?"

"Because I know what's going on."

Kurt scoffed. "Please, you don't even know what's going on between us."

"Oh, I think I have a very good idea, since Finn told me." Jessica replied.

That threw Kurt for a moment. _Finn told Jessica what's going on between us?_ "Really, Jess? Who has he told?"

Jessica was quiet for a minute. "He told me and Sean they day you guys were here. Jordan and Drew found out today after you hit him. As for the rest of the family, no one knows."

Kurt was quiet for a moment. "So that's why I've had the feeling that you've been eye stalking me."

"If I've made you feel uncomfortable, I'm sorry." Jessica said. "I've just been trying to figure out why my cousin likes you so much."

"Well you don't have to worry about it, because Finn and I are done for good. Jess, I am making the choice for Finn, and saving our parents a lot of embarrassment." Kurt told her.

Jessica shook head. "I don't believe that for a minute."

Kurt could not figure out why she wasn't just accepting this. "Okay you tell me why you don't believe that then?"

Jessica looked Kurt in the eye. "For starters, I can tell that you still love him. Even though, Kurt, you are trying to deny that fact with every fiber of your being." Kurt was surprised by that. Jessica then continued. "Besides you had gotten him through a very tuff time, when Quinn had gotten pregnant."

Kurt remembered that time well, he had been competing for Finn's attention with Rachel, while he remained loyal to Quinn. Well at least until Rachel let the cat out of the bag anyway. But Jessica continued. "Finn told me earlier when I was showing him songs that if it wasn't for you during that he didn't think that he would have made it. Especially after Rachel revealed the truth to him and he felt his whole world crumbling around him.

"But to make things even worse, Rachel came up to him last week and came clean that she had cheated on Finn for two nights with Puck. So Finn's got some trust issues at the moment."

Kurt didn't know about this latest development with Rachel, and surprised that that scandal never made it out to the glee club. Again Jessica continued on. "I don't know what your relationship with Blaine is, but Finn is very afraid that he has lost you to him."

Kurt held up his hand. "Blaine is not the problem."

Jessica shook her head. "Not to you maybe, but he is to Finn. Finn said that all you do is spend your time with him. He said that the day before you guys left that Finn had made plans with you to go on a date. But you came up the stairs and that morning and proclaimed that you were going to go do some more shopping with Blaine."

Kurt shook his head. "Finn and I had no plans for a date that night."

Jessica stared at Kurt for a moment. "So you don't remember making plans to go see _Tangled_, then?"

Kurt was about to say something but stopped, when he did remember making plans with Finn to see the movie. "Okay it was one, mistake on my part…."

Jessica cut Kurt off. "So am I to assume, that the time that Finn wanted to take you out to dinner, and Blaine was there along with Mercedes was another mistake? Or the time that Finn wanted to stay in and watch a movie with you and you invited Blaine over? Or how Blaine seems to be at most of your family dinners now? Or when you all got to the movies as a family?"

"Alright, I get it!" Kurt said angrily, as again his conversation with Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina came back again. "I spend too much time with Blaine."

Jessica nodded. "Glad to see that you see that. You have been honest with Finn for a long time. He trusts you completely, but he doesn't trust Blaine, because he knows that Blaine likes you. Kurt, Finn is in love with you. He said that you were the only person he wants. And that he could never live with himself knowing that he screwed up the best thing that ever happened in his life."

Kurt looked away from Jessica and out the window at the deer again. "Jessica, it doesn't matter. He cheated on me with Josh, of all people."

Jessica shook her head. "You know that Finn would never do that intentionally. He said that he had overheard you making dinner plans with Blaine for two and he was upset and went on autopilot. Sadly that the end result was him kissing Josh, but Finn has made it clear to me that he doesn't care for Josh the way he cares about you. He said that Josh is to him like Mercedes is to you."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I don't see how that is relevant."

Jessica thought for a moment. "I assume that you talk to Mercedes about relationship stuff and other conversations that are typically more of the feminine variety, am I not correct?"

Kurt shrugged. Jessica smiled as if that proved her point. "Finn goes to Josh for his advice on how to handle this relationship like you do with Mercedes. Though Finn's more in the masculine line of thinking as is Josh, he feels more comfortable and relatable to Josh then he could then if he were to try and talk about the same things to Mercedes."

"Okay, so what's your point?" Kurt snapped, he hated how this girl seemed to understand Finn better than he did.

"My point is this. Forgive him." Jessica said.

Kurt sat there for a few minutes expecting her to say more. Kurt was now angry. "That's it? Just forgive him like nothing happened?"

"Alright cut the diva act, Kurt or I will put you in your place with it." Jessica said. ""You and I would not be having this conversation if you still didn't have feelings for him. But if you want to throw it away just because Finn screwed up, and knows that he did, and then you will certainly crush what's left of him. Kurt you have in your hands, the one thing that no one but family has."

"What's that?" Kurt resisted the urge to be sarcastic.

"You have his heart. You have it 110 percent, because that's how much he loves you, wants you, and trusts you with it. He said that neither Quinn nor Rachel had his heart like you do, because he was planning on spending the rest of his life with you." Jessica paused before she continued. "Look, I'm sorry; I shouldn't be in your guy's business like I am. But before you crush him Kurt, just please give this all some thought okay?"

Kurt didn't say anything and glanced back out the window. The deer were now gone, but Kurt didn't really care anymore. Jessica stood up and crossed the room, and stood next the lamp. Jessica turned back and looked at Kurt. "Kurt, there's just one more thing. I think that you should know that Sean deliberately sang _Accidentally in Love_, because he hoped that you would get the meaning."

Kurt looked at Jessica. "What meaning is that?"

Jessica bowed her head. "That you can't help who you fall in love with. No matter what the problems or differences, it technically doesn't matter, because the two of you are in love. Because I'm sure that song fits both you and Finn, which for you both were accidentally in love with each other."

Kurt watched as she then turned off the lamp and then left the room. Kurt turned back to looking out the window and pondered over his conversation with Jessica. Kurt felt the tears gather in his eyes as he thought about everything. _Maybe Jessica and Tina are both right. Forgive him; Finn is the only person that I have ever really loved. I need to fix this!_

Kurt didn't hear or realize that there was another person in the room until they touched his arm. Kurt snapped his gaze away from the window and saw Carole sitting next to him. Kurt moved to Carole and hugged her and cried a little harder. Carole sat there and comforted Kurt for a long time.

Finally Kurt sat up. "Carole, I'm sorry about everything."

Carole smiled. "I know."

Kurt wiped away at his tears. "I didn't realize that I was making things so hard for Finn and that I caused him to get so upset with me. I realize now that I need to make things right with him. Do you think Finn will forgive me?"

Carole's smile widened. "I'm sure that he already has. Kurt you are his whole world, there is nothing that you could really do to stop him from loving you like that."

Kurt smiled through his tears. "Thanks Carole."

"No problem." Carole leaned in and kissed Kurt on the forehead. "Come on, mom's got breakfast started, we need an extra hand."

Kurt stood up with her and noticed that it was now almost 7:30 in the morning. Kurt helped with making the breakfast burritos that morning and after everyone was fed, and Finn on his 7th trip through, Kurt went and got dressed.

Kurt picked out an outfit that he thought would make a good choice for a forgiveness speech. Kurt went back upstairs and found that once again the house had been cleared of adults, with the exception of Grandma Cindy, and kids. Kurt made his way out the back door where he found all the kids in the back having a huge snowball fight.

Kurt made his way over calling a time out, only to be graced with an onslaught of snowballs pelting him. "Hey I called a time out!"

Drew poked his head up. "Sorry dude, all is fair in love in war."

Kurt blushed at that, "Umm, okay, have any of you seen Finn?"

Drew narrowed his eyes as he came from behind the safety of the snow fort. Drew came close and talked to Kurt in a lowered voice. "What's it to you where he's at?"

"Listen here cupcake, I just want to talk to him and it's none of your business." Kurt replied.

Drew smiled evilly. "No you listen, sugar cookie, I'm not going to let you near Finn if you're going to tear him apart. You may be my cousin and Finn's step-brother, but Finn has been family longer than you have."

Sean appeared next to them a second later. "Drew, this is between Finn and Kurt, you have no say in this."

Drew gave Sean a dirty look. "Look they maybe dating, but Finn is really venerable right now. I am not going to have Kurt ruin Christmas for everyone with a mopey Finn. This is his favorite holiday!"

"Drew, this is between the two of them. We need to let them sort it out and not do it for them. Do you get that?" Sean said moving to stand between Drew and Kurt.

Drew gave Kurt a stink eye and then turned around and walked back. "Whatever."

Sean sighed and turned to face Kurt. "Sorry about that. He was pretty upset with your song choice last night."

Kurt watched Drew jump over the snow fort wall, before he turned to Sean. "Do you know where Finn is? I'd like to talk to him."

Sean nodded. "You seem different."

Kurt nodded. "Jessica talked to me, and it made me realize some things."

Sean looked over at his sister as she was rolling more snowballs while they had the chance. Sean looked back at Kurt. "The last time I saw him, he was on the front porch."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks, Sean."

Sean returned the smile. "No problem."

Kurt walked to the front of the house and he found Finn wrapped up in an old blue winter coat that was about two sizes too small for him and worn out, sitting on the porch on the wooden bench swing that was there all rocking slightly back and forth. Finn didn't notice Kurt until his foot hit the concrete step.

Kurt took the five steps up to the porch and stood on the edge. "Hey, Finn, how are you this morning?"

Finn gave Kurt a small smile. "Alright I suppose, you?"

Kurt chewed on his lip for a small second. "I'm doing fine I suppose."

Finn nodded and then glanced away to watch the road. "Is there something that you needed?"

Kurt sighed. "Finn, I'd like to talk about us."

Finn looked back at Kurt, and then slid over on the bench to make room. "Ok, let's talk, then."


	6. Chapter 5 Everybody Kinn is Back

**AN: The last part of this chapter gets intense. I am giving you a little bit of a fair warning in that. It's mostly due to language. I want to thanks inuharrytwiclique again for help on this series of stories. Hope you all enjoy, and let me know what you think, I hope to have the next chapter up soon. **

Chapter 5

Everybody (Kinn is Back)

-Finn-

Finn watched Kurt for a moment as he stood by the steps. He then slid over on the swing. "Okay, let's talk then."

Kurt cautiously came forward and sat next to Finn on the swing. Kurt looked at Finn then glanced down at the ground. "Finn, I'm sorry, for everything."

Finn gave Kurt an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, too."

Kurt shook his head. "Finn, I've gone from wanting to break up with you and trying to work this out so many times, that I've lost count. It not only took Jessica to point out things to me but also Mercedes, Quinn and Tina."

Finn nodded to let Kurt know that he was following. Kurt swallowed a couple times before he began again. "You were there for me, Finn, when my dad was in the hospital last month and I just shut down because I was so worried about him. You helped me through that entire ordeal and I thank you for that. But then I met Blaine and I was just so excited to meet someone who was gay, that didn't have a lot of issues to go along with them."

Finn frowned. "So you're saying that I have issues?"

Kurt sighed. "That's not what I meant. Yes, I will admit that you do still have a few issues with your sexuality, but you have accepted that part of you. Unlike some other people that you and I both know who haven't accepted themselves yet."

Finn nodded as if he understood, but asked. "Like, Karofsky?"

A small smile crossed Kurt's face. "Yes, like him. But the girls have pointed out to me that I spend far too much time with Blaine. By doing that I have caused you a lot of undo stress, and for that I am sorry."

Finn looked away and then back at Kurt. "I should have trusted you more with Blaine than I have been. But ever since I found out that Rachel had lied and cheated on me, it just made me more uneasy with how much time that you were spending with Blaine."

Kurt nodded. "It's understandable. Now that I have taken a step back and looked it things I can see how things looked from your point of view. I am still upset that you kissed Josh, but I know that you wouldn't do that intentionally to hurt me."

Finn shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I feel horrible about that."

"The fact that you're feeling like that, makes me know that I know that you didn't mean to do it." Kurt said. "Jessica said that Josh is to you like Mercedes is to me. Is that really how you see that?"

Finn smiled sheepishly. "No offense dude, but you do kind of talk like a girl does on some things."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Finn sighed as he had to explain further. "Okay sometimes when I ask you something you do the whole chick thing and beat around the bush for the answer. I then have to guess which answer that you are so cleverly hiding in front of me."

Kurt chuckled. Finn gave him a hurt expression. "It's not funny."

Kurt took a breath. "When you say it like that it is. Sorry, go ahead continue."

Finn sighed. "If I were to ask the same question to any other guy, I would get a straight answer to my question. There have been a few times that I have tried to talk to Mercedes about things with you, but I just end up feeling awkward with her. Since I know that Josh is bisexual like me, I feel more comfortable talking to him, because he has been there."

Kurt nodded. "I guess, it's just for me, I know that you kissed him before to try and figure out if you were bisexual or not, and to be quite honest, Finn…it really has always made me uncomfortable."

Finn sighed. "I'm sorry that I over reacted."

Kurt glanced at Finn in confusion. "Finn, you shouldn't be the one to be apologizing, I am. The only thing that you did wrong was kissing Josh. The rest however falls on me, not you."

Finn clasped his hands in his lap. "Yeah, but I still feel like this is entirely my fault though."

Kurt reached over and grabbed Finn's hand and squeezed it. "Never, you are too much of a good person to have anything be your fault. Unless you intentionally do it but that is another matter."

They sat in silence for about five minutes just holding hands before Finn spoke. "So, am I to presume that you and I are done then?"

Kurt gazed into Finn's eyes and was lost in them all over again. "No, you and I are still a couple."

The smile that came across his face just seemed to melt everything around them. Kurt returned the smile. Finn wrapped Kurt into a hug. "Thank you, Kurt. I don't know what I would do without you."

Kurt returned the hug. "I'm sure that you would have found a way to manage."

Finn leaned back enough and he dipped down and gave Kurt a kiss in which they lost all track of reality in. Suddenly they were both pulled apart from the extremely large amount of white powder that had fallen all around them and then laughter.

Finn stood up and rushed off the porch tackling Drew. Kurt stood up and brushed himself off of snow the whole time complaining. Jessica came up onto the porch and hugged him. "Sorry, Drew thought that you two were getting a little too hot and heavy."

Kurt looked up to see that Finn had managed to pin Drew to the ground and started stuffing snow up Drew's shirt, causing Drew to shriek with a combination of laughter and hysterics.

"You had enough yet?" Finn called as Drew tried to yet again to escape.

"Yes! Finn gosh…oh god that is cold!" Drew said as Finn stood up and dusted himself off.

Drew stood a second later flapping his coat, shirt and hoodie to get rid of all the snow that Finn had managed to stuff up his clothes.

Finn rejoined Jessica and Kurt on the porch. "You okay Kurt?"

"After all the slushies that I've had thrown at me. This is nothing." Kurt said as he readjusted Finn's coat. "You need a new coat; this one is not worth wearing anymore."

Finn shook his head. "No, remember last time you took me shopping we spent forever at the mall, and you still managed to get me Calvin Klein clothes. "

Kurt smiled mischievously. "Finn, seriously it's just a coat."

"You two just made up and you're going to argue over clothes?" Drew asked as he came up the front steps.

Finn looked at his cousin. "You don't know Kurt when it comes to clothes."

Kurt's smile widened. "Finn, please it's just a coat."

Finn groaned. "Fine, I'll let you get me a new coat."

Drew smiled at Finn. "Boy, you are whipped badly, by a little gay boy."

Kurt was hurt and Finn stiffened at what Drew had said. Jessica sucked in a lungful of air and looked fearful from Finn, to Drew, to Kurt and then back to Finn.

"Drew, you won't talk about Kurt like that." Finn said as he shook with a little suppressed rage.

"What?" Drew asked like he didn't know what was going on.

"You called him a little gay boy. His name is Kurt; you won't call him anything other than that got it?" Finn said angrily.

"Dude chill out, I didn't mean it like that." Drew said realizing how Finn had taken the comment. "I was just kidding around. I love Kurt! He's family and he keeps things interesting."

Finn glared at Drew for a moment. "Kurt and I deal with that crap everyday back in Ohio. I was hoping that while we were out here that I wouldn't have to deal with homophobic idiots, especially from my own family."

Finn stalked off the porch. Kurt glanced at Drew and Jessica and then followed. Drew went to the edge of the porch and shouted at Finn. "Finn, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that…"

Drew paused in what he was saying as a snowball hit him in the face from where Finn was in the front yard. Finn then took off down the street with Kurt following.

-Kurt-

Kurt caught up with Finn halfway down the block from the house. "Finn, are you alright?"

Finn was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "I didn't think that Drew would be that narrowed minded about us. He seemed okay with it yesterday."

Kurt reached to grab Finn's hand, and Finn took it where they held hands as they walked. "I know what he said sounded bad, but I get the feeling that Drew is a lot like Puck. Pretty much all talk and genuinely a good person underneath."

Kurt looked up at Finn's face and it had a sour look on it. "Oh, right we're not talking about Puck."

Finn sighed. "For once I just want to go somewhere with you and not have it be ruined by some homophobic dumb ass."

Kurt smiled a little. "I hate to break it to you, Finn. But no matter where we go, there will always be someone who won't accept us."

Finn shook his head. "I'm sure Drew meant well, but after all the crap you and I have gone through back in Lima, I just for once wanted to get away from all that."

Kurt patted Finn on the arm. "So about that coat, what color would you like?"

"Blue." Finn replied without hesitation, and it made Kurt smile.

"Is there any particular shade of blue that you want?"

Fin shrugged. "You tell me that I look good in blue, so you decide. You're always saying that I have the umm…assets to show off or something like that."

Kurt's smile widened and he laughed a little. "Finn, you have the _assets_ to _flaunt_ but you aren't an asset."

"Oh, well I was close wasn't I?" Finn asked as he stated the comment.

"I know what you meant, babe." Kurt said. "Can you please give Drew the benefit of the doubt?"

Finn sighed in a defeated tone. "I will for you."

"Come on let's get back to the house and see if we can't go shopping somewhere." Kurt said as they turned around and headed back to the house.

A few minutes later they walked up to the house to find Drew sitting on the front porch. When Drew saw them walking up, he stood up and walked out onto the lawn to meet them. "Finn, I owe you an apology for what I said earlier."

Kurt glanced at Finn and saw Finn nod his head. "Thank you, Drew."

Drew shifted uncomfortably for a second. "Kurt, I'd also like to apologize to you as well. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or unwelcome. I think that you are pretty cool, and if Finn likes you, I know that I will."

Kurt nodded. "I accept your apology, Drew."

Drew shifted uncomfortably again before he spoke. "I just want you both to know that I am okay with both of you being in a relationship together, but the thought of you two being step-brothers is a little weird for me."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and glanced at Finn who had a smile on his face. "It's cool, weird usually follows us, so I think that works the best."

Drew gave a hesitant smile. "So you two are for real then? I mean this is a serious relationship?"

Kurt smiled now. "Yes, it is. The way Finn and I look at it is that we knew each other longer than our parents so it's okay for us. Plus I looked into the whole dating your step-brother thing, and it's legal to date them, granted if the other person wants to, and that they are not blood related. Granted it is frowned upon, but we can be together though."

Drew nodded. "I will admit, I have had some problems with a person back in my school that's gay. I don't have any feelings for him. And before you ask no I am not bi like you are Finn or gay like you Kurt, but I really don't know how to handle the situation, and if you two have any advice, I would be forever in your guys' debt."

Kurt gestured for Drew to sit and he and Finn then had a long conversation with Drew over his situation, which was similar to Finn's, so Finn did more of the talking. Kurt provided more advice when Finn wasn't sure what to say. At about one o'clock, Carole stepped out of the house and announced that lunch was ready.

The entire family went through the kitchen and made their sandwiches from the sandwich buffet that was set up. Again once lunch was done, Burt and Carole, followed Finn and Kurt back out to the front porch for a family talk between the four of them.

"So have the two of you worked out your differences?" Burt asked in a huffed voice.

Kurt looked at Finn and Finn nodded. "Yes, dad we have."

Carole, Kurt, and Burt all looked at Finn with surprise. Finn only called Burt 'dad' or 'father' or even once in a while 'papa' when he was being emotional or in a very open mood. Finn most of the time only calls Burt, 'Burt' or 'Mr. Hummel' most of the time, so when Finn says something like this it really means something from Finn.

Burt looked from Finn to back at Kurt. "So what are you two going to do?"

Kurt reached over and laced his fingers with Finn's. "We're still going to be a couple, dad."

Burt nodded and then turned to Carole. "You think they're ready?"

Carole nodded. "I didn't think that they'd be apart for too long. I'm just glad that they're both happy again. That is the best Christmas gift that I could get from Finn and Kurt."

"Alright, guys I thank you for finally working out your problem. It really means a lot to me. You both seem to bring out the best in each of you, and that's something that I really like to see." Burt said.

Kurt got a little teary eyed. "Thanks, dad that means a lot to me too."

Kurt moved forward and hugged Burt, and then let go of him. Carole smiled and gave Kurt a hug as well. "Well now that you two have made up I can return these to you both."

Carole reached into her coat pocket and handed both Finn and Kurt their respective cell phones. Finn and Kurt both smiled, and then they both hugged Carole. After the hugs Carole then reached into her pocket again, and pulled out some money and handed it to Finn.

"Now there is 300 dollars there for the two of you. 50 dollars for each of you to spend on each other, and the other 200 is for you to spend on Christmas presents. Now you need to get something for Grandpa and Grandma at the very least, and something for Burt and I."

Finn and Kurt looked at each other and smiled. Carole continued to talk. "Now if you want to get the others something you may, but you don't have to. But if you do go that route, Kurt just remember this, no clothes."

Kurt looked at Carole as if she had just uttered a swear word. "Why can't I buy clothes? Versace only knows that they all need help."

Burt let out a chuckle and Carole smiled. "I talked to my brothers and sisters, and they all said that their kids are getting new clothes this year and they don't need any more."

Kurt nodded. "Well I guess I can get Finn that new coat he desperately needs."

"Alright you two have fun, though I'd recommend that you guys take Sean or Drew with you. They both know the town very well."

Finn nodded. "Thanks mom."

The four of them went back inside and Finn found Sean who agreed to take them up town to do some Christmas shopping.

-Finn-

Finn, Kurt, and Sean all climbed into Sean's Ford Taurus. Sean pulled away from their grandparent's house and Sean drove two blocks before turning onto another road and then quickly passed a golf course and continued on. Sean reached over and turned on his satellite radio. A song started to play and huge smile came across Finn's face as he managed to time a wolf howl at the same point in the song. Then Finn began to sing with the song.

Everybody, yeah  
Rock your body, yeah  
Everybody, yeah  
Rock your body right  
Kinn is back, alright  


Both Kurt and Sean laughed as Finn changed the lyrics and used their relationship name in the place of Backstreet.

Hey, yeah  
Oh my God, we're back again  
Brothers, sisters, everybody sing  
Gonna bring the flavor, show you how  
Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah  


Am I original?  
Yeah  
Am I the only one?  
Yeah  
Am I sexual?  
Yeah  
Am I everything you need?  
You better rock your body now

Everybody  
Yeah  
Rock your body  
Yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Kinn is back, alright  
Alright  


Sean continued to drive and eventually made it into town. The first stop that they made was at a local flower shop and bought a really nice Christmas bouquet for the grandparents. The next stop was a local jewelry store, where Kurt and Finn picked out a set of earrings for Carole.

Now throw your hands up in the air  
Wave them around like you just don't care  
If you wanna party let me hear you yell  
Cuz we got it goin' on again  
Yeah

Am I original?  
Yeah  
Am I the only one?  
Yeah  
Am I sexual?  
Yeah  
Am I everything you need?  
You better rock your body now  


Sean then took Finn and Kurt to the local K Mart, and much to Kurt's displeasure of not having any 'acceptable' brands in the store. Kurt was just as displeased with Wal-Mart as well, but he managed to get Finn a new coat. Finn convinced Kurt to buy small cheap Christmas candy toys for most of the littler kids. Kurt then picked out two pillow pets, a penguin for Spencer and a Lady Bug for Joni.

Everybody  
Yeah  
Rock your body  
Yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Kinn is back, alright  
Alright

Everybody, yeah  
Rock your body, yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right (rock your body right)  
Kinn is back  
Everybody (everybody)  
Yeah (rock your body)  
Rock your body (everybody)  
Yeah (everybody rock your body)  
Everybody (everybody, rock your body)  
Rock your body right (everybody)  
Kinn is back, alright

Sean helped them figure out gifts for Drew, a box of baseball cards. For Jordan the next book in the vampire series that she was reading. For Aaron they got him a new set of skateboarding elbow and knee pads. Jessica was going to get a box of perfume. When Sean wasn't looking Finn threw into the cart under his new coat a copy of _How to Train Your Dragon_, which Sean had mentioned over dinner on the first night that he wanted it for Christmas.

Once they were this far Kurt looked at Finn. "Do you want to get anything for the aunts and uncles?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Do we still have enough money?"

Kurt did a visual count of everything in the cart, and added up the prices in his head. "We got, about 40 dollars left."

Finn thought for second. "Did we get Burt something?"

Kurt did a face palm realizing that he forgot his dad. "Crap, I forgot. Thanks for reminding me Finn."

Finn smiled. "No problem, dude."

Kurt looked annoyed. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me, dude?"

Finn smiled. "I'm sorry it's a habit. Would you like me to call you something else?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Like a pet name?"

Finn shifted uncomfortably for second. "Sure."

Kurt crossed his arms. "And did you have something already in mind?"

Finn had deep blush working up his cheeks. "I had a thought."

"Do I even want to know?" Kurt asked.

"Umm…uh…well I was thinking Kurty Bear." Finn said very quietly that Kurt didn't hear him.

Kurt's other eyebrow went up. "You want to call me what?"

Finn swallowed and then spoke again in a louder voice. "Kurty Bear."

Now Kurt was turning four shades redder than Finn was from embarrassment. They had eight people openly staring at them. Thankfully Sean had disappeared somewhere and didn't hear their conversation. Kurt quickly pushed the cart out of electronics and just started going down random aisles.

Finn followed behind Kurt in his journey to get away from the stares. Finally Kurt stopped back in front of cosmetics again. "Look Kurt, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you like that."

Kurt finally collected himself. "It's fine. Let's find Sean and get out of here. I'll just get dad a book from the bookstore in town."

Finn nodded and gave Kurt a quick hug and then they started their search for Sean. They found him five minutes later already paying for stuff in the check out and Finn got Sean's attention. Sean waited for them over by the doors while Finn and Kurt stood in line for 25 minutes before they finally were able to checkout.

Kurt was mumbling about how they needed more checkers, especially for this time of year as Finn put everything up on the belt that was sliding the stuff down. Ten more minutes later the checker finally had their stuff totaled and Finn paid the teenage girl that wrung their order up and she smiled flirtatiously with Finn.

Kurt watched out of the corner of his eyes at the two, Finn just gave a small smile as she handed him the change. Finn then turned to Kurt. "Are you ready, babe?"

Kurt had to double take as he looked at Finn, but he noticed their checker now looked disappointed. Finn was now slightly pushing Kurt to move. "Kurt come on, you're holding up the line."

Kurt finally moved and gathered their bags and then headed to the front doors and met Sean. Kurt asked Sean if knew of any bookstores in town, and Sean took them to one, where Kurt picked Burt up a book from his favorite author that Kurt knew that he didn't have.

Finn was wondering around the books, before he came across the book that he saw Kurt had gotten in Denver. A short gal came up to Finn. "Finding everything okay?"

"I have a question; are there any more books that go with this one?" Finn asked as he pointed at the one on the shelf.

She looked at where he was pointing. "There are two more in the _Eragon_ series."

Finn followed her as she went to the back of the store. "The next one in that series is _Eldest_, and then the newest one is _Brisingr_. Would you like both?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah but could you wait until my boyfriend isn't around so that he doesn't know I'm getting them for him."

She smiled at him. "Sure, is he the short one that you came in with?"

"Yeah, and thanks. Oh would you be able to wrap them too?"

Again she smiled at him. "It's no problem; I can do that for you. May I ask where you guys are from? I notice that you two have a slight accent."

"We're from Ohio. We're here seeing my grandparents who live here. This is the first time that I've been back in eleven years."

The employee nodded. "Well looks like he's ready so I will go get these ready for you then."

Finn nodded as she walked away as Kurt came over to Finn. "You seemed to be pretty chummy with her, so do I need to worry?"

Finn gave Kurt a look that said 'are you kidding me.' "Kurt I thought we were past this?"

Kurt smiled. "I'm kidding, are you ready?"

Finn shook his head and sighed with relief. "Actually I need to go pay."

Kurt followed Finn as he walked to the counter. The gal that helped Finn had Kurt's books already wrapped and she had it all ready for him when he arrived. Finn paid her and thanked her and then went out to the car where Sean had stayed and opened it to the car blaring Bon Jovi and Jennifer Nettles singing _Who Says You Can't Go Home_.

Sean turned the music down and then drove the three of them back to their grandparent's house. Once there, Finn and Kurt took their shopping goods down to the family room, and then securing wrapping paper, ribbons, bows, and name tags from Cindy, they wrapped presents.

Well actually Kurt wrapped them, Finn put the peel and stick bows on and the name tags and then wrote names on them. After the last one was wrapped, Kurt stood up and stretched his arms and legs. Finn placed the last name tag on and then stood to join Kurt.

"Well that was fun." Finn said with a smile.

"For you it might have been." Kurt said as he let his arms down. "You just put bows and name tags on. I had to actually do the wrapping on everything."

"Yes, but if I wrapped them they wouldn't look nearly as good as they do now." Finn replied.

That made Kurt smile. "Well you do have a point there."

Finn smiled and moved forward, and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Yes, but you and I make a really good team."

Kurt looked up at Finn. "You're right about that too."

Finn leaned down and he captured Kurt's lips in for a kiss. They broke away for a few seconds. Kurt gazed into Finn's eyes. "I've missed you, too much."

"That makes two of us." Finn said and he then leaned back into the kiss.

After a minute of just kissing on the lips, Finn opened his mouth and Kurt willingly put his tongue in Finn's mouth. This continued for a while before they were broken apart by someone yelling.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Finn and Kurt jumped apart and found themselves busted by Aunt Christina, and she looked absolutely livid. "I asked you two what the hell you were doing!"

Finn looked at Kurt and then back at his aunt. "We were wrapping presents."

Aunt Christina came down the last three steps of the stairs. "That's not what it looked like to me!"

"Aunt Christina, please…"Kurt started, but the look he got made him shut his mouth.

"You two are to go upstairs now!" Aunt Christina said. "We're going to have a talk with your parents about your disgusting filthy habits."

Kurt grew angry. Finn saw that he was about to blow his top, and tried to avoid Kurt saying something. Finn then looked at his aunt. "Our parents already know."

All that seemed to do was add fuel to the fire. "Get your asses in gear now! I can't believe that your parents are condoning this homosexual garbage that you two seem to be reeking of. Both your parents should have the two of you taken away. Then the two of you turned over for conversion therapy."

Kurt had tears in his eyes, and Finn tried to go to Kurt comfort him, but Christina slapped Finn away from him. "You two are not going to partake in anymore off your disgusting habits here anymore."

They were at the top of the stairs, and around the corner was the kitchen, when Kurt finally lashed back. "Shut the hell up! You homophobic bitch! You can't tell me or Finn what we can or cannot do!"

Christina only seemed to get even more pissed. "You shut your mouth; you don't have any right to say that to me. You are the one that goes against God and what he stands for!"

Kurt was about to yell at her again, when there seemed to be a big commotion from behind them. Finn looked over behind Kurt and saw Burt emerging from the kitchen and Carole not far behind, then behind Carole was the rest of that family too.

"What did you say to them?" Burt asked in a suppressed rage.

Christina turned and started on Burt. "I can't believe that a gentleman like yourself allow such repulsive behavior among not one but two of your sons! It's an outrage!"

Burt glared at Christina. "There is nothing repulsive about their behavior."

Finn noticed his Uncle Alan moving up through the crowded kitchen. Carole looked hurt that this was going on. "Finn, Kurt both of you go get your stuff. Carole you too, we're leaving. I'm not going to stay somewhere we're not welcome."

Christina folded her arms. "You will all burn in hell for your sins."

Finn and Kurt retreated back down to the basement and they shoved everything they had into their bags. Finn picked his head up when he noticed that Drew had come down the stairs. "What happened?"

Finn looked at Drew and sighed. "Your mom caught Kurt and I kissing and she's raising a big ugly stink about it. Burt's called a taxi to come and get us, so we're leaving."

Drew grew pale as Finn explained what happened and then he became angry. Drew followed Finn and Kurt up the stairs. Cindy was trying to get Burt to change his mind on leaving, and Uncle Alan was having a stern conversation with Christina. All the other aunts and uncles all looked tense. Grandpa Dale was the only one who seemed unbothered by everything. The younger kids and Jordan were all missing but all the others were there.

Christina saw Drew walk in behind Finn and Kurt, and she was not to happy. "Drew, come over here by your brother and away from those fags."

Drew looked at his mother, squared his shoulders and crossed his arms before he spoke. "Fuck you, mother. Fuck you and your enormously large religious ego and shove it up your fucking tight ass. If Finn and Kurt are leaving then I am too."

The room was all quiet as everyone watched Drew defy his mother. "Andrew Leonardo Coy, what did you say to me?"

"You heard what I said." Drew replied. "I thank you for being the ever loving bitch that you are and treating family like trash like you always do. So you have managed to single handedly ruin Christmas. So I am leaving with Finn and Kurt."

"Like hell you will mister!" Christina said as she made to move towards him but Alan grabbed her arm.

"If Drew wants to go that's his choice." Alan said.

With that Aaron then moved over to stand by Finn, Kurt and Drew. "Then I am leaving too."

Sean and Jessica moved as well over. "We're leaving too."

Aunt Katie stood up. "Christina if you're going to be such a bitch then Dillon and I are going too."

Finn looked down at Kurt, who still had tears in his eyes, but whether or not they were tears of joy or because Kurt was upset still, Finn did not know. Finn then glanced at Burt who seemed surprised by the support that Finn and Kurt were getting.

Grandma Cindy then took the temporary silence as her cue. "No one is leaving this house until this matter is settled. Not even you Burt. We are all going to sit down and talk about it. I will not have this turn into something that tears this family apart! Now I want everyone in the dining room and in a seat now!"

Everyone then shuffled into the dining room. For no one wanted to suffer the wrath of grandma.


	7. Chapter 6 More Than That

**AN: There were two songs that I was listening to while writing this and they pretty much put me in the mood to write this chapter. I have decided to use those songs in the next Kinn story that I have in mind and have an idea or two bouncing in my head. I will warn you all now, that this chapter is a little unpleasant for 3/4ths of it, due to an Aunt that your all hate, don't worry she will get what's coming to her later. I want to thank JasonDragon64 for his suggestions for this chapter, and again to inuharrytwiclique for editing and giving me advice on where to go when I have more ideas than I know what to do with. **

Chapter 6

More Than That

-Kurt-

Everyone was seated at the dining room table. Aunt Christina was still looking angry, and Uncle Alan was glaring at her out of the corner of his eyes. The other aunts and uncles were all tense, and their faces were unreadable. Kurt looked at the cousin's and they all had angry faces, especially Drew, and they were all directed at Christina.

Kurt then glanced at Burt and Carole, both wore angry expressions. Grandpa Dale sat at the top of the table and he seemed bored with everything, which only seemed to just irritate Kurt even more. Grandma Cindy was sitting next to Dale and right next to Finn.

Everyone was quiet and waited for someone to start talking. Grandma Cindy finally cleared her throat and began the family discussion. "I am appalled with the behavior that I have seen tonight. Christina, I would have expected you to handle this better than you have so far. As for Burt and Carole and the boys, I think that we all need to be informed of what's going on."

The tension in the room increased more if that was even possible. Cindy looked at Carole. "Carole, I would like you to explain first."

Carole looked around the table and then settled on looking at Cindy. "Finn and Kurt are in a romantic relationship that both Burt and I are aware of. I will admit that at first it was a little weird for them being together, but that soon went away with time. Both Finn and Kurt were honest with us about wanting to be in a relationship together, but we figured that since they were going to be honest with us about it instead of going around our backs that we would let them.

"Burt and I also had talked at length about it, and since that they would both be 18 in a year anyway and could do the relationship anyway whether we wanted it or not they could. So with those reasons in mind we allowed it. Plus this was way before Burt proposed." Carole finished.

"It's still not right." Christina said. "It's not even legal for them to be together."

Burt growled. "You don't even know what you are talking about. Legally and morally there is nothing wrong with their relationship."

"Burt's right." Sean said. "You can't stop someone from falling in love, and why would you stop them when they already have given each other their hearts to the other?"

Christina went to open her mouth but Cindy cut her off. "Finn and Kurt, is this a real relationship between the two of you or just some crazed prank that you planned?"

Kurt looked at Cindy. "Finn and I are in a real relationship. Finn and I had feelings for each other before our parents were together. I have known that I have been gay since I was little."

Finn nodded. "I have only been struggling with my sexuality for a year. I had some things that happened that made me begin to think that made me think that I liked guys and at first when Kurt was coming onto me I was scared and not sure how to deal with his advances. But over this summer I grew more comfortable with the fact that I was into guys, and then I was able to accept my feelings for Kurt."

Cindy nodded. "I just want to make sure that I understand the two of you correctly. The both of you have feelings for one another; Kurt's have been around longer. Finn you have been struggling with your feelings for at least a year, but you two started dating after your parents have gotten together, and are still together even after they got married."

Finn and Kurt both nodded. Christina then opened her mouth. "What they have is wrong."

"I have no problem with it." Grandpa Dale spoke.

Everyone glanced at Dale for he had been quiet for most of the evening. Christina turned to Dale. "What are you talking about?"

Dale raised an eyebrow. "I said that I have no problem with Finn and Kurt's relationship. They both presented their reasons as have Carole and Burt. Legally they can be together, it's ignorant people like yourself Christina that make things hard for people like Finn and Kurt."

"Aunt Christina, it's like what Sean said." Finn started. "I couldn't stop my feelings that developed for Kurt like they did. What would you have done if Drew or Aaron were gay or even bisexual?"

Christina narrowed her eyes. "I would have done what any normal person would have done and sent them to a conversion therapy where they would learn the proper way of things."

"Mom, you are such an ass!" Drew said from his seat.

Kurt noticed that Uncle Alan was not happy with that answer and that he crossed his arms glaring at his wife.

"Drew, watch you language please." Cindy said.

Drew leaned forward. "I'm sorry Grandma." Drew then turned his attention back to his mom. "I want to know why you are being so unreasonable about this. What happened that made you such a hard ass?"

Christina pursed her lips. "Andrew it was the way I was raised. Homosexuality is a disease that needs to be taken care of in the medical field."

Carole snapped. "You are born that way. So it shouldn't matter whether or not that a person is Gay straight, bi or lesbian. Some people like Kurt figure out that they're gay when they're young. Others like Finn don't figure it out until they're teenagers or in their early 20's. Then there are some that spend their whole life struggling with their feelings."

"I envy these kids." Burt said. "They are able to accept the fact that someone prefers someone of the same gender. Our generation and our parents had to take years to figure out how to deal with this kind of thing."

"The bible clearly states that homosexuality is wrong." Christina said as she glared at Burt. "What Finn and Kurt are doing is not right. Neither is what you and Carole are doing by encouraging it."

Burt was about to say something, but was cut off by Dale. "I think that we can all agree that the Bible says that being gay is wrong. But we can go to scripture and everywhere Jesus speaks, he says nothing about gays. But most importantly Christina he did talk about judging one another."

Christina spitted and sputtered for a moment and Kurt felt a small smile form on his lips. Christina sat there for a moment before she spoke. "This is a pointless discussion, these boys need help."

Burt stood up angrily. "There is nothing wrong with them! I have to deal with bigoted asses back in Ohio because of their relationship. I was looking forward to a vacation with them where they didn't have to worry about someone being rude, interfering, inconsiderate bigots. I was especially not expecting it from Carole's family."

"Burt, sit down please." Dale said quietly.

Everyone looked at Dale again. "So we know where, I stand on this matter. We know Burt and Carole's stance along with Finn and Kurt's. We also know Christina's stance. So I think it's time to settle this matter."

Dale looked around the table. "Sean let's start with you."

Sean sat up in his seat. "I support Finn and Kurt. I don't have a problem with it."

Dale then shifted his look to Jessica. "I support Finn and Kurt."

Dale nodded and then looked at Drew. "I support Finn and Kurt. I also want it known that I don't agree with my mother's point of view."

Dale again nodded and then looked at Aaron. "I'm with Drew on this, Grandpa."

Dale then turned his gaze to his oldest daughter Sharon and her husband Tim. They both looked at each other and whispered for a second before Sharon spoke. "Tim and I support Both Carole and Burt in this matter as well as Finn and Kurt."

Dale nodded and then moved to Joey and Rebecca. Rebecca looked uncomfortable while she spoke. "I will admit that I find this all a little weird to deal with at the moment, but I support Carole and the boys."

Dale then shifted his gaze to Jason and Elizabeth. Jason spoke. "Liz and I support Carole and the boy's relationship."

Dale shifted his gaze again, and landed on Katie and Dillon. Katie looked at Dillon and then looked at her dad and spoke. "Dillon and I had this talk back at Burt and Carole's wedding and we are both supportive of both."

Kurt looked at Finn and saw the shock that was on his face. They both then glanced at Dale. Dale leaned forward. "So that leaves us with Alan and Cindy to hear from. Dear, what do have to say?"

Cindy looked at Finn and Kurt, and then to her husband, "I find this all a little shocking and overwhelming, but I think that I can get over that in time and I accept the boy's relationship."

Dale nodded and turned to the only member of the family to talk. "Alan?"

-Finn-

Finn watched as Alan unfolded his arms, and stood up while glaring down at Christina. "I can't believe that I am married to a hypocrite."

Christina now looked worried, anger and disgust completely leaving her face. "Alan, don't."

"Don't what?" Alan yelled. "You told me when we first met that you had experimented with a couple of times at several of your college parties back in the day! That's like calling the kettle black isn't it?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Alan." Christina said as her anger returned.

"You are so against these kids having a relationship, because you couldn't have one?" Alan asked her. "Oh but if our kids are gay or bi we have to send them to conversion therapy! I feel like I don't even know you anymore after these 18 years of marriage."

"I am still the same person!" Christina yelled at Alan now standing up to.

Alan shook his head. "No you're not."

Alan leaned around Christina. "Dad, I support my sister's family, and the boys. As for your decision about my wife, I will stand by what you decide."

Alan then turned and left the dining room and every looked at Christina in shock. Well disgust radiated from Carole, Burt, Finn, Kurt, Sean, Jessica, Drew, and Aaron. Dale leaned forward. "Christina, I believe that you owe these boys an apology and you owe one to Carole and Burt."

Christina gave Dale a stink eye. "I don't owe them anything except for a good kick in the rears."

Now everyone saw Dale get mad. He stood up suddenly. "Then I am going to ask you to leave. I had a brother who was gay, and I watched him struggle his entire life for 11 years to be accepted for who he was. It was because of the hatred that people like you spread Christina that he died."

Cindy stood up and she patted Dale on the arm. Dale continued his speech to Christina. "I try to let people learn from their mistakes, and give them second chances. But you don't want to apologize to them, I want you to leave. I am not going to have you fill this home with your bigotry, your hate, and your poison. You are not welcome in my house anymore. Alan and the kids can come, but you cannot."

Christina looked shocked at Dale's burst of anger. "Dale…."

Dale held up his hand. "It's too late. I want you gone. I am not in the mood for a black, hate filled Christmas. Now go pack your things and go."

Christina stepped away from the table and left. After a moment Dale left to stand in the living room where he stood and kept vigil on the staircase. Everyone was quiet the only sound was the wind blowing against the house. A few minutes later Christina came down the stairs with a suitcase and went out the front door.

After they heard a car start and pull away, that Dale moved to a different part of the house. Finn looked at Cindy, and she looked a whole lot older than she did earlier. "I'm going to go check on him."

With that Cindy left the dining room. Finn then turned to Carole. "Who was grandpa talking about?"

Carole looked at her brothers and sisters; Katie was the one that answered. "It was something that happened years ago."

Aunt Sharon leaned forward. "It happened two years before I was born. Dad's older brother George, who dad greatly admired, was only three years older than him. It was the fall of 1953, when George was invited to go town. Well George had known for a while that he liked guys and on that afternoon a group of eight men, came after dad and George, they hurt dad enough to where he wouldn't be a problem.

"But those eight men continued to beat Uncle George up. After a while they thought that he had enough of a beating that they told George that he needed to burn for his sins. They threw kerosene on George and lit the gas and left. Someone, dad still doesn't know who it was, rushed over and put a blanket over George and put the flames out." Sharon paused in the story to take a breath.

Finn wrapped his arm around Kurt. Kurt had put his hand over his mouth as they listened to the story.

"George was taken to the hospital, but he died later on that night. Our grandparents, your guys' great grandparents tried to get a hold of who did all that to George, and nothing ever happened for the people who killed George. Dad told us that story to us as we grew up."

Finn looked at his mom and suddenly understood why she had been upset with him when Finn had called Kurt that name. She got this from her dad who had lost a loved one and through that tragedy he went through the time and effort to make sure that his own family didn't treat others that way.

Kurt started to say something, but he stopped. Katie leaned forward and rested her arms on the table. "Kurt, you wanted to say something?" 

Kurt's cheeks blushed. "I don't mean to sound condescending here, but wouldn't Dale be angrier with anyone who was slightly homophobic, with everything that he has been through with his brother. I highly doubt anyone could be that calm about something like that."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, before Joey leaned forward. "I understand where you are coming from Kurt; it doesn't seem to fit with what you would expect. But people deal with things in their own way. This is how our dad deals with it, again I agree that it's not the response that you'd expect from him, but is."

"I think that Alan is going to have the hardest time with all this." Elizabeth said as she folded her hands into her lap.

"What is going to happen to Aunt Christina?" Finn asked.

Sharon sighed. "I really don't know Finn. I'm sure that after dad cools off, he might be willing to talk to her, but I don't know."

With that the adults all got up from the table and walked by Finn and Kurt and patted them on their shoulders. Drew and Aaron left next. Sean and Jessica then left after giving both Finn and Kurt a hug. Finn gently shook Kurt's shoulder. "Hey let's move to someplace else in the house."

Kurt nodded and he let Finn guide him to the living room, where the both curled up onto the couch and they just held each other in silence for a few hours.

-Kurt-

Finn and Kurt had sat on the couch for almost two hours in silence. Finn had wrapped her arms around Kurt's waist and his hands were placed over Kurt's stomach. Nobody had come into the room during that time except for Grandpa Dale, who just nodded at the boys with a small smile and grabbed a magazine off the table and left.

Kurt had tears falling silently down his cheeks, and had managed to keep calm enough to not alert Finn that he was crying. Kurt sniffed. "Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt shook his head. "I just don't know, Finn. "

Finn squeezed Kurt a little. "Hey, it's okay. Plus I don't think that you should hide the fact that you're crying."

Kurt turned around and looked at Finn. "How did you know I was crying?"

Finn shrugged. "I saw tears a while ago, and I didn't want to draw attention to it because you would have been even more embarrassed because of that."

Kurt sighed. "Finn, maybe your aunt was right…"

Finn interrupted. "No she's not."

Kurt gave Finn a searching look. "Look, she was right in a few things."

Finn shook his head. "No. No she wasn't right. Just because her own relationships in the past didn't work for her, she thinks that she needs to be fueled to hate everyone that has one that does work. "

Kurt looked at Finn. "Look at us Finn! We're step-brothers we shouldn't be doing this!"

Finn sighed. "If we were home we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Finn sat up on the couch a little straighter as he repositioned Kurt. "You've wanted me for at least a year that I know of, perhaps longer. And just because I have an extremely homophobic hypocritical aunt, suddenly I'm not worth the effort. If we were back at home you would have told who ever brought it up in your sarcastic way to tell them that they're something and wouldn't have batted an eye."

Kurt looked away. "Finn, this is my entire fault. If I hadn't crushed on you we wouldn't be here."

Finn took Kurt's face in his hands and turned Kurt's face to him. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Granted I would have rather not had all the crap from Quinn or Rachel, but I still wouldn't have had it any other way. Like what your dad said we bring out the best in each other. Hell if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten better in school, and my vocabulary would still be that of a fifth grader."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders in way that read 'well I guess you're right.' Finn smiled. "Kurt, you heard what the rest of the family said. They will support you and me in our relationship. I never thought that all of them would be okay with it. Least of all grandpa and grandma, but they do."

Kurt shook his head. "Finn…"

Finn also shook his head. "Kurt, I'm not letting you go. I love you more than then anything else. The only thing that will take you away from me or me from you is going to be death itself. And even if you go before me, I will throw myself into the grave after you."

Tears really started to pour down Kurt's cheeks. "Finn…I…I really don't know what to say."

Finn leaned forward and gave Kurt a gentle kiss on the lips. "That you love me."

Kurt let out a crying laugh at that one. "Finn, are you sure that this is what you want? Even after all that stuff your aunt said?"

Finn gave Kurt another peck on the lips. "To quote Drew, 'she is such an ass.' She can't tear me from you even if she tried. She could send me to do that conversion therapy and I still wouldn't be any more religious."

Kurt looked at Finn as if he had just insulted his beloved fashion designer Alexander McQueen. "Do you even know what conversion therapy is?"

Finn seemed puzzled by the question. "It is a religious thing right? Where they convert you to follow the bible and what not?"

Kurt shook his head. "No it's not. What your Aunt Christina was saying was that she wanted to send you and I some where they would torture us into being straight."

Anger appeared on Finn's face. "That fucking bitch isn't going to send me or you anywhere!"

Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly. "She would have to kill me before I went to someplace like that."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Finn. "I know. "

"Now I really don't like her." Finn said into Kurt's shoulder.

"I think that everyone is on the same page of hating her right now." Kurt said. "And Finn, you were right, I still love you. I promise to not let my insecurities get the better of me again."

Finn loosened his hold on Kurt and they went back to sitting there in a quiet comfortable silence. Finn started humming that didn't have a tune to it at first but then it shifted to a definite tune that Kurt wasn't able to put his finger on. "What are you humming?"

"…what? Sorry, what did you ask?" Finn zoned back into his surroundings.

Kurt smiled. "I asked what you were humming."

"Oh." Finn said and he was quiet for a moment. "It's a Backstreet Boys song. I had listened to it the other day when Jessica picked _Shattered_ for me."

Kurt nodded. "Which song was it?"

"It's called _More Than That_." Finn replied

"I'll be honest I never did really listen to Backstreet Boys. I only liked a few of their songs. I only remember a few of them, like _Not for Me_, _Everybody_, and _Quit Playing Games with My Heart_. I actually preferred N'SYNC to be honest." Kurt said.

Finn nodded. "I actually kind of liked both groups."

Kurt nodded too. "So do you remember the lyrics?"

Finn chuckled. "No not really, but hold on."

Finn extracted himself from underneath Kurt and Kurt missed his contact with him almost immediately. Kurt sat on the couch for five minutes, before Finn came back with Jessica following him. Jessica took out her iPod and she hooked it up to some speakers that she had also brought with her. Finn stood in front of Kurt and smiled.

-Finn-

About a minute later Jessica had hit play on the player and then left the room and the music filled the room, and then Kurt realized then that Finn was going to sing the song to him.

I can see that you've been crying  
You can't hide it with a lie  
What's the use in you denying  
What you have is wrong

I heard him promise you forever  
But forever has come and gone  
Baby he would say whatever  
It takes to keep you blind  
To the truth between the lines

Oh I will love you more than that  
I won't say those words, then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that  


Kurt sat on the couch as reflected on the song, and listened to Finn's voice blend beautifully with the original recording of the song. Kurt knew then without a doubt that Finn loved him.

Baby you deserve much better  
What's the use in holding on  
Don't you see it's now or never  
Coz I just can't be friends  
Baby knowing in the end

That I will love you more than that  
I won't say those words, then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say

There's not a day that passes by  
I don't wonder why we haven't tried  
It's not too late to change your mind  
So take my hand, don't say goodbye  


Kurt wiped away the tears in his that had started to fall. Finn continued to sing and moved closer to Kurt. During a pause in the music Finn kneeled down and helped wipe the tears away and continued to sing.

I will love you more than that  
I won't say those words, then take them back

Oh I will love you more than that  
I won't say those words, then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you, oh

I will love you more than that  
I won't say those words, then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that

Kurt took a deep breath to calm him self-down as Finn finished singing. The song was done Finn looked Kurt into his azure eyes, with his own chocolate eyes full of love. "Kurt, you are my entire world, and I love you more than anything or anyone else."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Finn's neck and kissed Finn on the lips. They broke apart and both stood up when the sound of a throat clearing forced them to stop and look and saw Grandpa Dale standing there, along with most of the family.

Finn stood up blushing fiercely. Dale took a few steps forward and patted Finn on the shoulder. "You make me the proudest grandparent in the world that you are willing to do anything for the one you love. Finn, I know that my brother George would have been proud of you too."

Finn looked uncomfortable. "Thanks Grandpa."

Dale smiled, and then he gave Finn a hug. "Don't let anyone tell you that this is wrong, because it's not."

Dale let go of Finn and then turned to Kurt, and gave Kurt a hug as well. "You take good care of him. You seem to be a strong person."

Kurt nodded and stepped closer to Finn. Then Uncle Alan came forward and he hugged both Finn and Kurt. "Don't let Christina tear you two down. A long time ago she told me that she was bisexual, and had been with a few women, but nothing worked out for her in a same sex relationship. I think that she has become bitter over time, and had settled for me. You two remain strong together."

Alan let them go with a smile and then turned to the rest of the family. "Who wants pizza? It's my treat for everyone tonight."

There was a murmur around the room and then the family got ready for dinner as Alan called to order pizza for delivery. Kurt turned to Finn. "Thank you for being the best boyfriend ever."

Finn hugged Kurt and looked forward to tomorrow since it was going to be Christmas Eve. For it was going to be a good one with the family, now that everyone knows, and that they don't care. The major hurdle was over or at least it was where Finn was concerned, and everyone seemed to be more open and accepting of Kurt with this all out in the open and for the moment Finn couldn't be happier.


	8. Chapter 7 Christmas

**AN: I am so sorry that this hasn't been updated in two weeks. I had a small amount of writers block, and then I helped a friend babysit for a few days so this just got put on the back burner. There is a comment on bug juice in this chapter; if you don't know what it is it's pretty much cool aid. Again I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and there will only be one more chapter for this story and then I will be starting the next one, which will have some more new characters and more drama.**

Chapter 7

Christmas

-Finn-

After the events of the night before everyone was tired. Upon returning to the house after pizza, it had started to snow and everyone went to bed. Finn and Kurt slept together in the same bed for the first time, except when the snuck to other one's room late at night at home. Upon waking early the next morning Finn went upstairs to find both Dale and Cindy awake. Finn stood in the kitchen smelling the aroma of coffee, cinnamon, and other smells that appear during breakfast.

Cindy looked up from where she was sitting at the table and smiled. "Good morning Finn, it's good to see you."

Finn smiled. "Hey, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

Dale shook his head. "No you're not. I was just getting ready to go shovel off the porch and the sidewalk. But come and sit down with granddad for a moment."

Finn slid into the chair next to Dale and Cindy stood up. "You want coffee, Finn?"

Finn shook his head. "Mom and Burt won't let me have it because it makes way to hyper and fidgety. Kurt won't even let me near a coffee shop."

Cindy smiled. "That's fine; we'll put you to work on helping your granddad with the walks. Do you want sugar or milk in it?"

Finn thought for a moment. "Both please."

Cindy smiled and went to go make Finn a cup of coffee. Finn watched her go and glanced at the clock seeing that it was about 5:50am. Finn then put his head on the table when he felt a tap on the shoulder. Finn looked up to a steaming mug of coffee with Finn's name on it, sitting in front of him.

Finn took a small sip and smiled as he warmed up all over. "That's good."

Dale smiled. "Well if that doesn't wake you up, the cold air outside will."

Finn nodded. Dale leaned forward and cleared his throat. "How did you and Kurt meet?"

Finn set his coffee mug down. "As in when we started dating or…?"

Dale thought for a second. "Let's start with when you were friends."

Finn sighed and looked at the table. "I am not proud of that part of my life, where it concerns Kurt. I was far crueler to him then, because I didn't know him."

Dale's face remained expressionless as he watched Finn. Finn glanced up when Cindy sat down too. Finn sighed again. "Back than I was more worried about my reputation in school, than I was about how unfair it was to the people that the other kids felt deserved to dish out to Kurt. Those kids that I thought were my friends threw pee balloons at him and other stuff that was bad. I slowly started to feel worse with each prank they pulled."

Dale nodded. "So when did this all stop?"

Finn was quiet for a moment. "After I joined New Directions, it's our school's glee club."

Cindy spoke. "What's a glee club?"

Finn paused. "It's a show choir, where you sing and dance."

Dale and Cindy both nodded. Finn then continued. "I helped Kurt get on the football team and we just kind of started to bond. But after Mr. Schue had us do a ballad assignment that I realized that Kurt had a crush on me and at first I tried to ignore it but as our sophomore year continued, I just continued to get uncomfortable until summer. Then during the summer my feelings and attitude had changed until I finally figured out that I wanted to be with Kurt."

Dale smiled. "Like I told you last night, Finn; you make me a proud grandparent"

Finn felt his cheeks flush. "Thanks Grandpa."

Dale smiled. "Well go get dressed. I want to get a start on that snow."

Finn polished off the rest of his coffee and then returned downstairs and dressed to go outside Kurt was still asleep and before Finn left he kneeled down and gave Kurt a kiss on the forehead. Then went back up and out the door where Dale handed Finn a shovel and started shoveling the snow.

After Finn had finished with Dale outside they went in and got ready for breakfast. Finn sat next to Kurt and gave him a kiss on the cheek where all the adults cooed, and the little kids made retching noises, and Finn smiled while Kurt blushed from embarrassment. The day was fully lazy and a fidgety Finn and Kurt spent the day with the cousins, except Drew and Aaron, watching various Christmas movies. Ranging from the old clay cartoon classics like _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_, _Frosty the Snowman, _and _The Year Without a Santa Clause_ to all the more modern classics like _Polar Express, Elf_, and Finn's personal favorite with Jim Carrey _ Dr. Seuss's The Grinch That Stole Christmas_.

After they had finished watching _It's a Wonderful Life_, after Kurt insisted on going back to a classic Christmas story, Finn moved to the kitchen where he found Carole and Cindy cooking and talking.

"…Alan was furious when he got back." Cindy was saying. "I haven't seen him this angry since that time Joey and Jason had pulled…Oh, hi Finn."

Cindy had glanced up from the stove top as she stirred a large pot of something. Carole turned around and smiled. "Did you need something honey?"

Finn shifted uncomfortably. "I don't mean to pry, but is everything alright?"

Cindy raised an eyebrow and looked at Carole as if to say 'you can tell him if you want.' Carole looked back Finn and sighed. "Let's just say that your uncle is still not too happy from the events of last night."

Finn nodded. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed Kurt, and then this wouldn't be an issue."

Carole moved and wrapped Finn into a hug. "No, Finn this isn't your fault."

Finn nodded as he hugged back. "But she's the one that caught us…"

Cindy put her spoon down. "Finn, Christina has always been an odd one, ever since I met her. I didn't want Alan to marry her, but for the sake of peace among the family I let them. As you heard last night Christina has her own skeletons in her closet that she needs to accept and deal with if she wants to move on. If she can't accept them, then she's a lost cause in my book."

Finn nodded. "So what's going to happen?"

Carole looked at Cindy and Cindy nodded. Carole returned her look back to Finn. "Well Alan had said that it's just been a long time coming and he's getting a divorce."

Finn looked from his mom to Cindy, waiting for the gottcha. But when there wasn't one it really started to sink in. "It's that bad?"

Cindy nodded. "Drew and Aaron have been up here a lot this last year and a half, since Drew has been able to drive. The two of them were here from fourth of July this last summer right up until school started."

"I didn't realize that they were going through all that." Finn said.

Cindy sighed. "Neither did the rest of us. But last nights' fiasco was for Alan pretty much the last straw. Alan wasn't pleased with what Christina had said last night and today, and he told her that they were done. Christina said that she wanted to work it out but wanted to try and send you and Kurt to get help. If anything that bitch needs to be sent away for help."

Finn and Carole both raised their eyebrows and then Cindy realized that she said that last part aloud and turned red and went back to stirring her pot. "So what's going to happen then?"

"Well, Alan is talking with Drew and Aaron in the garage with your grandfather and Burt. But I don't know what's going to happen but I'm sure that they will let us all know soon." Cindy replied as she turned back to Finn and Carole. "So is there something I can get you for the time being?"

Finn looked at Cindy for a moment as if she had just sprouted a plumage of goose feathers. "Oh, I just wanted to get a snack before the next Christmas movie started, and something to drink."

Cindy smiled and turned around and opened up a cupboard and tossed Finn three packages of Oreos. "Now you do have to share those with the others Finn. And here are two things of bug juice. Don't let anyone spill and not eat too much. We're going to have my lovely ten hour chili for dinner."

"Finn, where did you disappear to?" Kurt's voice floated into the kitchen.

"I'm in the kitchen, dude." Finn replied.

Kurt appeared a few seconds later. "How many times have I told you not to call me 'dude,' dude?"

Carole smiled as did Finn. "So many times that I have lost count, but it is a habit that's hard to break."

Kurt took in the snacks that Finn had piled in his arms and crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "You don't need any more sugar, Finn. You're fidgety enough today.

Cindy smiled. "That would be my fault."

Kurt looked at Cindy with a confused expression as did Carole. Cindy continued to smile as she explained. "I gave Finn a mug of coffee this morning so he could help Dale shovel the walks."

Carole was now smiling and Kurt looked to the ceiling as if praying for patience and replied. "That explains everything."

Finn smiled and looked at Kurt. "Besides I was going to share with everyone else in the room."

Kurt sighed. "You know I hate it when you are on a sugar high. You're worse than a little kid."

Finn's smile now went all the way up to his eyes. "You know you love me."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're only saving grace. Come on before they decide to change the movie on me. I really don't particularly want to watch _A Christmas Story_. I can't handle that annoying little kid and his obsession with that stupid BB gun."

Carole and Cindy laughed as Finn followed Kurt out back to the entertainment room, and Finn distributed the goodies.

-Kurt-

When they finished another movie Kurt needed to use bathroom. Upon entering it his iPhone went off with a text from Mercedes, in which Kurt opened immediately.

_**K! U'll nvr guess who Puck is after and has convinced 2 join Glee club**_

_**3 2 B A Diva**_

Kurt didn't know, and at the moment he didn't care.

_**IDK, who?**_

_**My 3 is 4 Finn**_

Kurt managed to complete his business before Mercedes replied back.

_**Puck is into Lauren Zizes!**_

_**3 2 B A Diva**_

Kurt snorted with a laugh as he read that.

_**As in the same Lauren from the AV club?**_

_**MY 2 is 4 Finn**_

As Kurt returned to his seat next to Finn Kurt's phone went off again.

_**Yeppers! Can u imagine that?**_

_**3 2 B A Diva**_

Kurt sighed. _I really don't care who Puck dates. He's practically gone through the majority of the female population at school._ Kurt started to text Mercedes when Finn looked over at him. "Something wrong, Kurt?"

_**Cede, who Puck dates doesn't bother me. I got me Finn and that's all I need to care & worry about. So I wish Lauren and Puck the best of Luck. Wow, relationship name/pun not intended. LOL**_

_**MY 3 is 4 Finn**_

Kurt set his phone on his lap and then leaned against Finn. "Nothing's wrong per say. But for once I am not in the mood to hear about glee gossip."

Finn smiled. "Something I should know?"

Kurt let out a small chuckle. "If you really must know, your acquaintance, Puck, has apparently set his sights one Ms. Lauren Zizes, and he's gotten her to join glee club."

Finn started to laugh and Kurt sat up to gaze at Finn curiously. "What's funny about that?"

Finn smiled. "She's in three of my classes. She's going to put Puck in his place, because she is not going to be as easy as he thinks it's going to be with her."

Kurt started to say something when his phone buzzed and Finn picked it up and read the text.

_**U & white boi r back 2gether? That's good news! Love the name Puck and Lauren. So where r u guys at again?**_

_**3 2 B A Diva**_

Finn opened the reply as he typed away on Kurt's phone.

_**Dis b Finn. We're my grandparents' house in Wyoming. Woooooo! Feces Navidad!**_

_**MY 3 is 4 Finn**_

Kurt took the phone back. "What did you say….OH MY GOD! Finn, why did you write this to Mercedes?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "What? I told her Merry Christmas in Spanish."

Kurt face palmed as his phone vibrated. "You told her poop Christmas."

Finn's face fell from confusion to horror. "Isn't feces happy in Spanish?"

Kurt gave Finn a 'you got to be kidding' look. "Feces is poop. Feliz is happy." Kurt than glanced at his phone and opened the text message for the inevitable.

_**Wow. Talk about a party pooper! Hahaha**_

_**3 2 B A Diva**_

Kurt replied to the text.

_**I believe Finn meant to say FELIZ Navidad. Besides I just figured out how to use cock slap on my new iphone! (kinda feel dumb)**_

_**MY 3 is 4 Finn**_

Kurt didn't notice that the auto correct was on his phone as he sent the message back to Mercedes, but she texted back soon enough.

_**Ummmmmm, Kurt I really didn't need to know that….**_

_**3 2 B A Diva**_

Confused Kurt went back and felt totally mortified, and replied again.

_**HOLY CRAP! I meant: CAPSLOCK! (kinda feel really dumb now)**_

_**MY 3 is 4 Finn**_

Finn noticed that Kurt had turned a dark shade of red. "So I take it you embarrassed yourself there."

Kurt lightly hit Finn on the shoulder as he laughed, in which Mercedes replied back.

_**LOL, Wow Kurt, just wow. I'll let you go. U & Finn have a good Christmas!**_

_**3 2 B A Diva**_

Finn was still laughing when Kurt hit him again, only causing him to laugh harder. But after a minute Burt strode into the entertainment room. "Alright kids, you all need to wash up for dinner."

Kurt followed Finn and kept sending him dirty looks as Finn continued to chuckle. The whole family, except Aunt Christina, was gathered around the table for Christmas Eve dinner, where Cindy had placed out a meat, cheese, and cracker platter, veggie tray, Cindy's 10 hour chili, and a medium sized sauce pan of oyster stew. Everyone filled their bowls and chatted about anything and everything.

After dinner was done and dishes put away, everyone gathered in the living room. Cindy then started to distribute presents to everyone. Dale had started to take down the stockings and passed the filled socks to their respective owners. Kurt thanked Finn for the two books, and then Burt and Carole for their gift certificate to his favorite spa back in Lima. Finn likewise thanked Kurt for the new coat and their parents for his gift card as well.

After they had managed to bring the sea of wrapping paper under control and everyone thanked everyone for they gifts it was again time for bed and Finn and Kurt settled into another peaceful night sleep.

On Christmas Day after breakfast Burt had called Finn and Kurt to the living room along with Aaron and Drew. As the kids arrived they also noticed that Carole and Alan were there as well.

Drew looked from his dad to Carole and back. "What's going on?"

Alan looked at Burt and Carole and then at the kids. "Drew and Aaron, you both know that your mother and I have not been very friendly with each other this last year and half. And you know of what happened the other night. Your mother and I talked again last night and we agreed that it's time to go our separate ways."

Kurt's eyebrows were raised up high and he looked at Finn and noticed that Finn didn't seem to be surprised by this news and neither did Aaron or Drew.

Drew nodded. "So the divorce is official then?"

Alan nodded. "She and I have fallen out of love for each other and it's not fair to you boys to deal with that. Your mother and I also agreed that you both may decide if you want to stay with her or me or if you want to stay with both of us."

Aaron looked confused. "I don't understand."

Alan looked at Carole. "You have to choice to stay with your mom and live with her in Salt Lake, or you can move with me and live with me. Or if you want you can spend time with her part of the year with her and part of the year with me."

Aaron nodded as he understood. Alan shifted on his feet. "So this is where Burt and Carole and their boys come in. Burt has offered me a job at his shop in Lima, as a service manager, which will be better than what I'm doing now. But that means I'm moving to Lima and staying with them until I can find a place."

Drew leaned forward. "I don't want to stay with mom. But what about all of our stuff that we still have in Salt Lake?"

Alan nodded. "Your mother said that she would not do anything with it, and after I find a place I'll come back and get our stuff and move it back."

Burt cleared his throat. "It will be a short term living arrangement. Carole and I talked, and we have a four bedroom house, and we'd have Finn and Kurt share a room and then Drew and Aaron can share Finn's room and Alan will have the guest room."

Finn slipped his hand into Kurt's. "That's fine; will Drew and Aaron join us at McKinley?"

Alan nodded. "I figured give them a place where they knew someone in a school, rather than some new school that they didn't know anyone."

Drew smiled. "I like this already!"

Alan smiled. "Aaron, do want to go to Ohio or stay with your mom?"

"I'll go with you and Drew, dad. Mom's just been too psychotic for me lately." Aaron replied.

Kurt noticed the smile that went up on both Drew and Finn's lips, at Aaron's comment. Alan nodded and seemed to just ignore the comment. "Alright, then I will drive back to Salt Lake with your mother as soon as the road opens over South Pass, and I will have you guys fly back with Burt and Carole when they leave here on the 29th, and I will fly out after I pack some more clothes for you guys."

Drew nodded. "This is a cool Christmas present, I get go to school with my cousin and his boyfriend."

Finn smiled. "Yeah, and if you want you can join us in glee club."

Drew returned Finn's smile. "Well I think that I might do that."

Kurt smiled. "It's going to be fun to actually have some more family around."

The seven of them stood and all shared a collective group hug before the broke apart and went to do their separate ways. The four boys ended up outside where they ended up have a free for all snow ball fight with the rest of the cousins. Finn, Drew, Sean, and Jessica all seemed to be the winners at that as everyone else seemed to be covered in snow.

Later that night as Finn and Kurt were cuddling into each other Kurt whispered to Finn. "I feel bad, what's going on with your cousins coming to stay with us."

Finn adjusted his head on the pillow. "I had a talk with mom and grandma today and they both said that this was going to happen sooner or later. Just it Aunt Christina decided to be hateful towards us and narrow minded which Uncle Alan was not too happy about."

Kurt sighed. "It is a sad piece of news, it seems even sadder that it happened on Christmas. But I guess you have to do what you have to do for your family."

Finn tightened his grip around Kurt's waist. "I would do absolutely anything for you Kurt. Even if you and I broke up in the future, I would still love you enough to be happy for whom ever you decided to be with."

Kurt smiled and leaned in and kissed Finn on the nose. "Does that include Blaine?"

A sour expression quickly crossed Finn's face, but it disappeared. "As much as I would dislike that idea, but yes even then."

Kurt then kissed Finn repeatedly on the lips for that. But soon it turned into a full on make out session, where they both forgot where they were, and Kurt let out a moan as Finn went to kiss and suck on Kurt's neck.

Simultaneously as a light flickered on and cold water was dumped on them Finn and Kurt jumped apart. Sean was by the light switch and Drew had a large plastic cup in his hand.

Finn and Kurt looked from Sean to Drew embarrassed. Sean crossed his arms. "I'm all for you two having a relationship and all, but seriously a heavy make out session, in your grandparents house, in the basement full of your cousins, who are trying to sleep is probably not the brightest idea in the world."

Finn seemed to smile. "It wouldn't have lasted much longer any way."

"Finn, shut up!" Kurt said heatedly, as he hit Finn in the arm. Then turning about another four shades redder as Sean and Drew both started to laugh. Then to his horror Jessica sat up in her bed along with Jordan, and Aaron all laughing. Finn started to chuckle a little then too.

"Here, take these." Sean said handing them new pillows. "That way you won't sleep in water logged pillows."

"Thanks," Finn said, as he took the new pillows and handed away the wet ones. "I promise, no more heavy make out's."

Drew smiled. "Thanks. Now let's all get some sleep."

Finn lay down again and Kurt a moment later after Sean shut the light off. Finn was still slightly chuckling when he pulled Kurt close to him. Kurt then elbowed Finn, only to have Finn giggle harder. "Finn, it's not funny."

Finn took a breath to calm his giggles. "You're right, it isn't. But it is too see all hot and bothered about it is."

"Oh, shut up."

Finn startled to giggle again. "At least it was family and not our friends back home."

Kurt groaned at that that. "If I ever do this in front of Mercedes, just take me out to a pasture and shoot me. I lose all rational thought when you do anything to me, more so if it's even on the neck."

"I wasn't thinking necessarily Mercedes, but more Rachel or Quinn."

"If that happened in front of Rachel and Quinn, I would be horrified beyond anything else. Now shut up and go to sleep." Kurt replied.

"Sure thing Kurty bear." Finn said.

Then through the darkness of the room, the sound of snickering became all too apparent. "Good night, Finnessa."

Then the snickering really could be heard from around the room, and Finn chuckled along with the others, and wrapped his arms around Kurt.


	9. Chapter 8 Everyone

**AN: I apologize that this so late in getting posted. I have recently started watching a 16 month old baby for a friend of mine, as well as working. So between the two I haven't had much time to work on my Kinn stories. I am so surprised at how many reviews I've had! (25) That's more than I ever expected, and it's nice to see that I've had a few people stay through all three stories so far and that means a lot to me. So without further ado I give you the conclusion to Show Me the Meaning.**

Chapter 8

Everyone

-Finn-

It was the morning of the 29th and there was commotion all through the house as everyone prepared to get Burt, Carole, and the four boys ready for their early morning flight. Kurt was especially irritable considering he only had three hours of sleep due to the fact that all the cousins decided to play Charades until midnight, and he was unable to get to sleep until one and then was awoken at three. Drew and Aaron were not as nearly as irritable, but cranky that they were woke up to early. Finn, at least to the other three teenagers, was way too cheerful for three in the morning.

Finn had gotten a cup of coffee from Cindy and was already bouncing off the walls. Carole was even starting to get annoyed. Cindy had made a small quick breakfast for the group as they moved about the house toting suit cases, backpacks, coats, and other small possessions that had been scattered around the house.

Then after twenty minutes of hugging and kissing, Dale had led them out to the already warmed up van, and then drove off to the airport. Once there Burt went ahead and started to get all four boys checked in and then got them through security. After a while they went and sat and waited as they watched the crew work on the airplane that was out on the tarmac. Dale and Alan stayed with them when they started to do security and they entered a small waiting room after going through security, and removing shoes belts, and then other metallic objects.

Once through they all sat together Kurt was leaning against Finn and who was playing with Kurt's hair absentmindedly. Drew was zonked out in the corner starting to snore again; Aaron was busy playing his Nintendo DS. Burt and Carole sat between the boys holding hands.

The room started to fill up some more and Finn checked the time and noticed that they were supposed to be on the plane already. As one of the airport workers walked by Finn said. "Excuse me ma'am?"

The gal turned to him and smiled. "Can I help you sir?"

"I was just wondering why we weren't on the plane yet?" Finn asked.

The lady smiled. "They had to jumpstart the plane this morning so we're running a little behind schedule, but I think you guys are alright with your flight plans."

With that she walked away, and Kurt sat straight up. "What did she say?"

Finn looked at Kurt. "She said that they had to jumpstart the plane."

At that Kurt's eyes bugged out of his head. "Jumpstart the plane?"

Finn nodded. "That's what she said."

"Oh god!" Kurt mumbled. "Now I really don't want to get on that thing."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Finn said.

"Yeah until we fall out of the air due to engine failure. I'm not dressed for an event like that." Kurt said.

Finn gave Kurt a searching look. "Why would you need to be properly dressed for them to figure out that it's you on the plane? Wouldn't the explosion or whatever make that a hard job already?"

Kurt looked at Finn as if he'd grown a hump on his back. "That's not the point Finn."

Finn sighed. "Are you always this cranky in the morning?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "And we've been dating how long?"

Finn was thoughtful for a moment. "We've been dating since the beginning of August. But you are usually really perky and energized in the mornings."

"Yeah, but I usually have eight of hours of sleep then too. So don't start with me Finnegan Anthony Hudson, you will lose."

"Has anyone told you that you're beautiful when you're this cranky and tired?" Finn asked smiling down at Kurt.

"Oh, shut up." Kurt replied as he elbowed Finn.

Just then an announcer came over the interior speaker of the small room announcing that they would start boarding the plane. So everyone gathered up their belongings that were around them and stepped out the door into the cold winter morning air as they made the short walk across the tarmac to the plane. About 10 minutes later the plane took off and was in the air.

The hour long trip from Riverton to Denver took just over an hour and landed with no turbulence. Kurt was the first off the plane and followed the airport attendee from their plane over to the terminal to go in at the Denver airport. After a few minutes the group was together and then made a quick stop to the restrooms and then made their way down to the other gate for their flight to Dayton.

-Kurt-

"How long of a layover do we have, dad?" Kurt asked as he again snuggled up to Finn once they had sat down at their next gate.

"Umm…thankfully we only have an hour and a half, before we board and go home." Burt replied looking at his ticket information. Drew was again passed out and leaning against Aaron, who had his tongue sticking out as he played his game.

"What game are you playing Aaron?" Finn asked.

"Pokémon Soul Silver and I'm on the third gym battle." Aaron replied without looking up from his game.

"Oh, I don't think I played any of those games." Finn said, then paused and scrunched his face. "No Puck and I did have them we had the original Red and Blue versions."

Kurt picked his head up. "You and Puck played Pokémon?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, he and I got our games at the same time. He and I were both going to get the blue version, but mom convinced Puck to get the red version, cause she said that there were only certain ones that appeared in the blue and the red versions and we could trade on our Gameboys so we could get all 150."

"Wow. I can't believe that I am dating a nerd." Kurt said and put his head back on Finn's shoulder.

"I thought that my X-Box 360 was a dead giveaway on that?"

"I rest my case." Kurt replied.

"Now, now Kurt, you should play with Finn on it sometime." Burt said as he leaned forward.

"There are no games that Finn owns that I like. And with that fact aside I don't much care for video games anyway." Kurt said.

Finn looked down at Kurt. "You liked Rock Band when we were over at Sam's those few times."

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. "You don't have Rock Band."

"You're right I don't." Finn said as he made Kurt sit up. "The reason for that is because Rock Band is for PlayStation. If you'd like we go to Game Stop or Best Buy and pick up Guitar Hero or some version of it and I can get a guitar and the drum kit with a microphone and we can play together."

Kurt shrugged again. "I don't know it doesn't have a lot of my favorite kinds of music."

"Well this way you can get cultured in better music." Finn said.

Kurt sighed loudly and irritated. "Finn, I'm gay and I am cultured in music of several varieties. So don't get me started."

Finn, Carole, and Burt all laughed which in turn woke Drew up and caused Aaron to lose his match, and have his batteries die.

They all sat and visited until their flight was ready to board and then boarded the plane where they then had somewhat peaceful three and half hour trip to Dayton. After landing and getting their bags, they went and caught up with Jack, who was a person that worked for Burt at the garage and had a big enough minivan to hold everyone in it.

Soon enough they were back at home. Kurt and Finn took all of Finn's clothes down to Kurt's room, where Kurt meticulously sorted, folded, refolded and hung all them. Kurt then started to unpack his suitcase as his phone went off; not even glancing at the caller id Kurt put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, Kurt!" a familiar voice said on the phone.

"Hey Blaine, how was your Christmas?" Kurt asked as grabbed his ditty bag and moved to the bathroom.

"It was alright, though I was a little upset that you didn't show up that night and I didn't hear from you for a while." Blaine said on the phone.

"Sorry, we had a last minute change of plans and we left to go see my step-moms family for Christmas, and because I was fighting with Finn we had our phones taken away and I only just managed to get it back." Kurt said filed away all his skin care products into the vanity.

"Oh, well I guess that explains everything then. How was your Christmas?" Blaine asked.

"It was interesting to say the least." Kurt replied as he closed the mirror doors to the vanity.

"Did something exciting happen?"

Kurt debated about telling Blaine the whole fiasco with Christina, but decided he didn't want to bring up all the emotional baggage that came with it. "Yes, but I don't really want to talk about it. It still upsets me if I think about it too much."

"Oh, well, ok. The reason I am calling is because I was wondering if you'd like to get together tonight." Blaine asked. "That way I can give you your Christmas present."

"I'm going to have to say no to that. I've literally just gotten home not even an hour ago, and I am pretty tired for tonight." Kurt replied as he set his toothbrush in its holder and then but a brush in a drawer.

"How about we get together tomorrow then?" Blaine asked.

"That would work; I got to take my new cousins shopping tomorrow for new clothes. Meet you at the mall at about noon?" Kurt said as finished putting away his razor and colognes.

"Yeah, it's a date then." Blaine said. "I'll talk to you then sweetie."

"Umm…Blaine," Kurt said as he remembered what he had talked to Finn about while they were in Wyoming. "Blaine, I would appreciate it if you would stop calling me with all the pet names."

Blaine was quiet for a minute. "Uh, sure did I do something wrong?"

Kurt sighed and opened his bathroom door. "No, not really or intentional, but I think that you do need to be aware of the fact that I do have a boyfriend. And it was brought to my attention over Christmas that I do spend a lot of time with you and that my boyfriend feels that I am breaking up with him for you. That is also part of the reason you never heard from me, this past week or so."

Blaine was quiet again. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, I do. And I have not been fair to him since you and I met. I pretty much almost lost him over break, but he and I were able to work things through once I pulled my head out of my own ass to listen." Kurt said, as he crossed back to his bed and pulled out some socks and underwear to put in his dresser.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought that you and I were dating since you always seemed so…wow. I really feel like an idiot." Blaine said.

Kurt crossed back to the suit case and pulled out his packed skinny jeans. "He and I have been dating since August. I am sorry that you were expecting more, but I would like to be friends with you however."

Blaine sighed. "The one time I find a good guy who is gay and out is unavailable."

Kurt smiled. "I'm sorry, Blaine. But Finn has…"

Blaine cut Kurt off, "Finn? As in Finn the tall kid that's your stepbrother?"

"That would be him." Kurt said. "I know it's weird, but hey it works for us."

"I never thought he'd bat for our team." Blaine said absentmindedly.

"I heard that." Kurt said.

Blaine panicked. "Look sorry Kurt, I don't mean to sound like an ass, but Finn struck me as the typical straight jock, that was slightly homophobic."

Kurt sighed as he remembered last May during the redecorating incident as he put his jeans away. "He was at first but he was scared and unsure of how to handle his feelings. But he is a lot more comfortable now with himself then he was."

"Oh, well I guess that's cool, I just still don't seem as gay." Blaine said. "So can I still give you a Christmas gift or will Finn get angry?"

Kurt smiled again. "As long as it is a 'friend' appropriate gift I don't think he'd mind. And for the record Finn is bisexual."

"Oh well, alright then. Well I will catch up with you tomorrow. Bye." Blaine said, and he hung up

Kurt said goodbye was well and tossed his phone on the bed and turned with his shirts and he paused when he saw Finn sitting on the stairs. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "How long were you there for?"

Finn stood and walked forward. "I've been here since you walked out of the bathroom."

Kurt gave Finn a searching look. "So why didn't you say anything?"

Finn sighed as if he were some little kid who was caught trying to sneak a big wad of cookie dough out of the bowl. "At first I was trying to figure out who you were talking to. But then I heard you talking about me so I didn't want to interrupt your conversation with Blaine."

Kurt kept his gaze on Finn, and Finn then started to shuffle nervously. "Besides mom wanted me to come get you cause we're going out for dinner."

Kurt nodded and then continued to his closet to hang his shirts. Finn walked up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt kissed Kurt's neck. Finn then whispered into Kurt's ear. "Thank you."

Kurt turned around in Finn's arms. "Thank you for what?"

Finn placed his hands on the small of Kurt's back. "For letting Blaine know about us, because again I don't want to lose you."

Kurt smiled up at him. "I don't want to lose you either. And besides Mercedes, Quinn and Tina were the ones that had also brought it to my attention as well."

Finn leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. Finn then slid his hands down a little further and used his thumbs to draw circles on Kurt's bottom and Kurt let out a small moan. In response to Kurt's moan, Finn darted his tongue into Kurt's mouth where they engaged in an intense kissing session. A moment later, Finn pulled away muttering mailman Kurt stood there breathing heavily and then rapidly straightening his clothes. Kurt glanced at Finn who seemed to be slightly embarrassed.

Kurt gave him a small smile. "Come on let's get upstairs before anyone comes looking,"

-Finn-

*A Week Later*

Uncle Alan arrived on the third of January with some more of the Drew and Aaron's clothes. School started back up on the sixth and Alan was at McKinley getting both teens enrolled before school started again. Drew managed to get four classes with Finn and two with Kurt. Finn showed his cousins their way around the school, and introduced them to the other members of the glee club.

Kurt invited both Aaron and Drew to come to a glee meeting and Aaron after words said that he wasn't interested but thanked Kurt for the opportunity. Drew said he'd join when the new semester started, after they had finals for the first semester.

But Drew wasn't the only new face that was in glee either. Finn noticed that Lauren Zizes had actually joined and usually sat with Puck, but he wasn't thrilled with her audition song. And with the look of disgust on Kurt's face he wasn't a fan of "Wanna Be" by the Spice Girls either. Then another new kid named Zach did a lovely job of "Halfway Gone" by Life House. Then another new girl by the name of Cassie sang "One Step at a Time." Drew went up and sang "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias.

After everyone was finished with the new auditions and a unanimous decision to let them join, there was about ten minutes left of Glee. Finn raised his hand. "Mr. Shue, I was wondering if Kurt and I could sing a song for everyone?"

"Sure, you two go ahead and hop up on stage."

Kurt handed Mercedes his iPod and she plugged it in as and Kurt told her where the song was.

Finn and Kurt took the stage. Kurt stood there for a second before he spoke. "This song means a lot to me and Finn because of something that happened during Christmas and we both realized that we are here because of everyone's support.

The music began playing and Finn started the song off.

We've been through days of thunder  
Some people say they don't belong  
They try to put us under  
But here we stand together and a million strong?

Finn looked at Kurt who nodded and Kurt sang the background lyrics.

Let's get on with the show (Let's get started)  
Turn the lights down low (Turn the lights down low)  
You were there from the start (You were there)  
We know who you are  
and this one goes out to

Everyone, everyone, everyone  
Said this one goes out to you  
Everyone, we're standing strong cause of what you've done  
and this one goes out to you.

Finn noticed that the new girl Cassie had a sour expression her face, but everyone else was along the front of the stage dancing to the music. Then Finn and Kurt swapped what they did from the first verse and Kurt sang the lead.

We've been inside the circus  
We take the pleasure with the pain  
I guess there's something about us  
Whatever comes around we'll always stay the same  
Oh yeah

Let's get on with the show (Oh Let's get started)  
Turn the lights down low (Turn the lights down low)  
You were there from the start (You were there)  
We know who you are  
We know, who you are!

Everyone, everyone, everyone  
Said this one goes out to you  
Everyone, we're standing strong cause of what you've done  
and this one goes out to you.

Finn was excited about having all the new people joining, and that he was still with Kurt, after almost losing him.

Now we're minutes away  
Till it's time to play  
Our heart beats are rising  
they're letting you in  
Time for the show to begin

We, we're standing strong cuz of what you've done  
this one goes out to you you you  
You make us feel like we've just begun  
And this one goes out to you

Everyone, everyone, everyone  
Said this one goes out to  
Everyone, we're standing strong cause of what you've done  
and this one goes out to you.

Everyone, everyone, everyone(yeah)  
Said this one goes out to  
Everyone, we're standing strong cause of what you've done  
and this one goes out to you

After the song, Finn and Kurt walked off the stage. Puck was in the lead of the group that came up to them. "Dude what was that song about?"

Kurt smiled. "For the reason Noah, Finn and I almost broke up with each other over Christmas due to mutual misunderstandings of the other person's feelings."

Finn smiled. "Plus my Aunt had a huge freak out over us and due to all of our family's support we made it through it, and all of you guys here support us. And it's due to everyone's support that Kurt and I are standing strong."

Rachel huffed for she was sour due to the fact there were now more people that she had to contend with for solos. With the exception of the original group that contained Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, Rachel, Puck, Mike, Sam, and Artie they all had been there for Finn and Kurt through everything and they all gave both Finn and Kurt to stand up and be who they are and for who they are. And that they were both were standing strong for it.

**AN: I felt that this is where this story needed to end. The other two new characters will be in the next story, as well as Josh and Drew. I have started the next one and debating between three different music genres I finally settled on one. I have included a "Sneak Peek" to the next story for your enjoyment.**

_Sneak Peek:_

_Kurt was trying to figure out what Finn was singing for the last half hour as he made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on the kitchen counter. Finn took a breath and Kurt asked his question. "Finn what are you singing about it's really getting on my nerves."_

_Finn looked up from spreading strawberry jam across his bread. "What?"_

"_You've been humming a song for the last half hour and I can't concentrate on my trigonometry with that tune." Kurt said._

"_Oh, it's some song I head the other day on TV." Finn said as he resumed smearing jam, and he sang the song aloud._

_Yo-yo, yo-yo, a yo-yo's life for me_

_Up and down the string I go, Around the world I go_

_I walk the dog, I sleep a lot, I'm tied to the string you know, yo-yo_

_Yo-yo, yo-yo, a yo-yo's like for me_

_Kurt did a face palm and sighed. "Finn the tune is a Pirate's Life for Me. It's not about a freaking yo-yo."_

_Finn shrugged his shoulders and went back to half humming and half singing his version of the song._


End file.
